Return of the Ice Princess
by mlbk53
Summary: When Luke, Laura, and Robert all mysteriously "die", their families all mourn their deaths and try to move on. Meanwhile, the trio are alive and reliving 1981: fighting off an evil Cassadine on Ice Princess Island.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dr. Kevin Collins was sitting in his office at General Hospital, playing with the wedding ring on his finger, waiting for his daily phone call with his wife, Laura. Laura has been out of the country tending to her injured grandson, Spencer, for almost two months. While he was waiting, he looked at the pictures on his phone of Laura and him on their wedding, on their honeymoon in Mexico, and Spencer with them at various spots around Europe. Kevin has been occupied with his patients, especially his nemesis Scott Baldwin's son Franco, that he has only went to France to visit his wife once in this two-month separation. Kevin missed his new wife terribly. Sure, he had his new project and patients to take care of, but there are moments where he would rather be across the ocean with Laura and Spencer roaming around Europe. Kevin thought back to the quick, three-day trip he spent with them in France.

Two Weeks Ago:

Kevin knew that three days was not long enough to spend with his new wife and pseudo-grandson, but he was going to take what he could get. As soon as he exited the terminal, he saw the two faces he missed most in the world.

 _"Kevin!", yelled Spencer._

 _"Hey, Kiddo!"_

Before Laura could even move near Kevin, Spencer hobbled over to him on crutches and hugged him.

 _"Kevin! I have missed you so much! As much as I love Grandmother, these visits aren't the same without you."_

 _"Port Charles is lonely without you too, kid. And you, Laura."_

Laura smiled and gave her husband a hug. She whispered in his ear, _"I'll show you how much I missed you later."_ Kevin blushed and grabbed her hand as the three exited the airport.

The three of them spent their short visit roaming around France together when Spencer wasn't in class. They stopped at all their favorite restaurants and fountains. When Spencer was in class, the newlywed couple spent their short time together catching each other up on what was happening in Port Charles and France. The couple also spent some time locked away in Laura's bedroom in her rented apartment. The night before Kevin was due to go back to Port Charles, the newlyweds had a romantic evening. They had dinner at one of their favorite little cafes, and they went back to Laura's apartment to make love. After love making, Laura and Kevin were holding hands and talking nonsense when Kevin decided to bring up a sore subject.

 _"Spencer seems to get around by himself pretty well. So, when do you think you'll be coming home?", asked Kevin._

 _"Kevin, you know I can't leave Spencer until he is fully healed."_

 _"Laura. I know, but Spencer is a very independent 12-year-old. I don't think crutches bother him."_

 _"I promised him I would stay here until he didn't need to use crutches", Laura said with an almost annoyed tone._

 _"I understand, but Spencer did say the doctor told him he could start wearing a walking boot next week. I think that means he is okay to be by himself."_

 _Laura pulled her hand away from his and said, "Spencer is my responsibility. When he is injured or sick, I am the only one who can take care of him. He needs me. I thought you understood that."_

 _"I do. But, I miss you. The house was already empty without Spencer. Now, without you the house is just a building I sleep, eat, and shower in. And sometimes I don't even eat in it."_

 _"I know. I miss you too, but I just feel better knowing that I will be here in case he needs me until he is fully back on both feet."_

 _"Do you even want to come back to Port Charles?", asked Kevin._

 _Laura was surprised by his question, but she saw the loneliness in his eyes this whole trip. She responded, "I promise you, Dr. Collins, I will be home the moment the doctor tells Spencer he is fully healed. I will be on a plane to Port Charles and back to you in no time"._

 _Kevin smiled and rolled on top of her. He said, "Well, that is good enough for me". They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other and let their troubles slip aside._

Current Day:

 _"It's 12:30pm. Why hasn't Laura called yet?", said Kevin. "We have set this call time for noon every day for the past two months. It's not like Laura to miss our calls."_

Kevin was getting nervous. There were only two times when Laura missed their daily phone calls and she texted him when she knew she couldn't call him. Kevin tried calling Laura three times in the last half hour and all he got was voice mail. He knew he only had fifteen minutes left before he had to squeeze in lunch before meeting with one of his patients to hear from Laura. He decided to text her:

 _Hey Laura, its me. You missed our daily call and you didn't text me either. I hope all is_

 _well. I can't wait to see you when you come home in three days. I have a countdown on_

 _the fridge and my phone! I know, such a nerd. I love you! Xo_

Kevin went the rest of his day without hearing from Laura. He tried to keep his mind on his patients, but his mind was constantly thinking about his MIA wife. It was now six o'clock in the evening and Kevin was packing up to go home when Anna Devane came barging in his office near tears.

 _"Kevin! Thank God I caught you before you left! I have some terrible news!", said Anna._

 _Kevin nervously replied, "Anna! What is going on? Are you alright?"._

 _"Kevin, I think you need to sit down."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Kevin, please sit down. This is going to be very hard to hear."_

 _Kevin sat down at his desk. "Okay, I'm sitting. What is it? You are making me very nervous."_

 _Anna, looking very forlorn and devasted, said, "Kevin, I am so sorry. I received a call from my associates in the WSB and they told me that Robert died in a plane crash."_

 _"Oh. Anna. I am so sorry. How is Robin taking it?"_

 _"Kevin, that is not all the fatalities. My associates told me that Robert was flying himself and a friend to Port Charles."_

 _"Who else was in the plane, Anna?"_

 _"Kevin, I am so sorry, but Laura was in the plane with Robert."_

Kevin's world came to a complete and utter halt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kevin couldn't believe the words out of Anna's mouth. His heart was now in his throat and he didn't know how to process what he just heard. Anna sat in the chair across from him and grabbed his hand. Kevin pulled his hand away like he was burned by fire. Anna wasn't offended. She knew he was processing this information the same way she was. He needed answers and he needed someone to tell him how to deal with everything that was coming his way.

 _Anna said, "I don't have all the information, but you can ask me anything and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability"._

 _"How did this happen? When did this happen? Why were they together? Why did they die?", Kevin rambled._

 _"The WSB told me that there was a gas leakage on the plane and Robert didn't catch it until it was too late. I suppose they were together because Robert tracked her down and said he was coming to Port Charles and invited her to fly with him. They were dear friends. At least they were together when the plane went down."_

 _"Laura wasn't supposed to die! She was supposed to come home in three days! Not today! Robert is a WSB Agent for God's sake! He should have known that the plane was leaking gas. He should have known how to save them. Oh My God! I have to tell LuLu! How do I tell her that her mother is dead? I have to get in touch with Lucky! He's always off the grid. I have to call Lesley and tell her daughter is dead. Oh No!"_

 _"What?!"_

 _"How am I going to tell Spencer that the one person who he loves more than anyone on this earth is gone? What's going to happen to Spencer? Does he go to LuLu? Does he go to Lucky? Or God forbid, does he go to Sonny? Is he mine? I have to plan a funeral, I need flowers and a church. Do I need a cof…"_

 _Anna cut Kevin off. "Stop! Kevin! I'll make sure Spencer goes to you. I'll find Lucky for you. But Kevin, stop. You are not the only one who lost someone that you love. I lost Robert. Robin lost her father. We have to plan a funeral too. But, I am going to help you because that will help me deal with my loss. You aren't alone. But, you need to calm down and take things one at a time."_

Kevin swallowed the tears that were building up. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Anna. He held out his hand to help her up. Once Anna stood up, Kevin engulfed her in a hug.

 _"I am so sorry for your loss too, Anna. It is just a lot to process. Thank you for telling me in person and not having a random WSB agent knock on my door and tell me in a monotone voice that Laura died."_

 _Anna smiled through tears and said, "Your welcome. I knew I had to be the one to tell you. You'll get through this. Robin told me how great you were with her when she was losing Stone. I know you'll help LuLu and Spencer get through this and they will help you"._

Kevin squeezed Anna's hand and the two friends said goodbye. Once Anna left his office, Kevin needed a moment to obtain his thoughts. His wife was dead. He had to tell her kids, her mother, and her grandson. He was now a 58-year-old widower with a twelve-year-old Cassadine to raise. Kevin was in utter shock. He would never see Laura again. He would never hold her hand or smell her perfume again. He would never hear her laugh or see her smile again. Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He slumped down in his chair and cried.

Kevin didn't leave the hospital until nearly 11 o'clock at night. He knew he couldn't just go home. Home was an empty shell, especially now that Laura was gone. He had to tell LuLu immediately. Kevin knew LuLu well enough to know that she would hold it against him forever if he waited until tomorrow to tell her Laura was dead. Kevin drove over to LuLu and Dante's and sat in his car for twenty minutes deciding on how to tell LuLu the news. Kevin walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Dante opened the door, looking like he just woke up from a deep sleep.

 _Dante welcomed Kevin inside and said, "Kevin? What are you doing here? It's almost midnight. Is something wrong?"._

 _"Dante, I need to speak to LuLu immediately."_

 _"Is something wrong?", Dante repeated._

 _"Please, I need to speak with LuLu right now."_

Dante left Kevin in the living room to go get LuLu. Kevin sat on the couch and began to wring his hands nervously. He decided to come right out and tell LuLu, like ripping off a band aid. It would be the only way he could tell her without breaking down himself. Dante returned with LuLu behind him, looking tired and confused.

 _LuLu sat next to Kevin and said, "What's wrong, Kevin? Something must be wrong for you to show up at my house at midnight saying you need to speak with me immediately"._

 _Kevin took a deep breath and said, "LuLu, there is no easy way to say this. So, I am just going to say it. LuLu, your mother died in a plane crash on her way back to Port Charles with Robert Scorpio"._

 _LuLu was stunned. "Kevin, this isn't funny."_

 _"I am not joking. My usual jokes are more cheesy and nerdy. You know that. I am telling the truth. Anna Devane came to my office early this evening and told me Robert and your mother died in a plane crash. The plane Robert was flying had a gas leakage and Robert caught it too late. I am so sorry."_

LuLu Spencer-Falconeri was known to have her father's impulse but her mother's emotions. Being her mother's child, she broke down in tears on the couch right next to Kevin. Kevin put an arm around his step-daughter and cried with her.

* * *

Word traveled fast around Port Charles. By noon the following day, the whole town knew about Robert and Laura's deaths. Anna was able to reach Lucky for Kevin and told him about Laura. Lucky flew to France to bring Spencer with him back to Port Charles the following day. Spencer didn't talk the whole plane ride to Port Charles. Lucky tried to talk to him, but Spencer politely told him that he didn't want to talk about Laura and what is going to happen once they arrive home. Kevin picked Lucky and Spencer up from the airport early in the morning. As soon as Spencer saw Kevin, he ran to him and didn't want to let go. In that moment, Spencer didn't care that he was an almost teenaged boy crying in his step-grandfather's arms. Also, in that moment, Lucky saw firsthand that Kevin needed Spencer as much as Spencer needed Kevin.

Once the three of them arrived at Kevin's house, Lucky left to go see LuLu and then his sons. He knew he would need to talk to Kevin about funeral plans for his mother, but in this moment, he needed to be with Spencers who understand what he is feeling. He needed to hug and console his sister. He needed to see his sons and see his mother in Aiden's eyes. Lucky needed to find ways to keep his mother's spirit alive like the way she taught him to do.

After Lucky left, Kevin decided it was the perfect time, if any, to talk to Spencer about the situation. Kevin has spent enough time with Spencer to decipher what he is feeling by the expression on his face. Kevin walked up to Spencer's room and stood in the door way looking at the kid who has lost so much in only a few short years. If someone would have told Kevin three years ago that he would have married **the** Laura Spencer and was helping her raise her orphaned Cassadine grandson, he would have laughed in their face. But now, he can't imagine life without either of them, and he just lost the one who captured his heart when he least expected it. He looked at Spencer's forlorn face and knew he had to talk to him about this situation. Kevin sat down on the bed next to Spencer and noticed that Spencer had tears silently rolling down his cheeks.

 _Kevin said,_ " _I think we need to talk, buddy"._

 _"What is there to discuss? Grandmother is dead. I am more than an orphan. I have nobody. Nobody is going to want a spoiled, former rich kid without parents and a family history of insane Cassadines!"_

 _"Spencer", Kevin said firmly but kindly, "I know this is difficult for you. I can't imagine being in your shoes and being so young. But, what I also know is that you have me as long as you want me. I know I'm not a blood related Spencer, Cassadine, or Corinthos, but I consider you family. I consider you my grandson. I know this is very difficult to discuss, but we need to before we move forward with any other plans"._

 _"What do we need to discuss?"_

 _"You are still underage and need a guardian. Now, if you want to go to LuLu, Lucky, Alexis, Sonny, or your great-grandmother Lesley, all you have to do is tell me. But, Anna Devane, Emma's grandmother, said she can make sure that you remain with me and I will become your guardian. What do you want and need?"_

 _Spencer took a moment to think and process what Kevin was asking him. Spencer took a deep breath and said, "Well, what I want and need is grandmother and father to be alive, but I know that isn't possible. Realistically though, what I want and need is to be with you. I know Aunt LuLu, Uncle Lucky, Aunt Alexis, and Uncle Sonny love me, but they don't know how to deal with me as nicely as you do"._

 _Kevin let out a laugh and said, "That's true. They won't know how to deal with your Cassadine-Corinthos-Spencer tendencies"._

Spencer laughed for the first time in two days. Kevin watched him and smiled. He knew that together the two of them could get through anything life has to throw at them. Even though they both lost the most important person in their lives, they knew they had each other. Kevin wrapped his arm around Spencer while they sat in silence. Kevin took a breath and released his arm around Spencer. Kevin stood up and said, _"Well, I think its time we go to LuLu's and plan the service, kiddo"._

 _Spencer sighed and said, "Okay. As long as your there with me, I think I'll get through this. OH! I do not want the abhorrent song 'On Eagles Wings' to be sung. The melody does not suit Grandmother's spirit"._

 _"Okay, buddy. You got it."_

The two of them met with Lucky, LuLu, and Bobbie at LuLu's house. They decided to have a simple service. They knew Laura would rather them spend more time moving on than dwelling on their sadness. They realized that she would want them to find ways to keep her spirit alive. Lucky insisted on having sunflowers as the memorial flowers because they were Laura's favorite and they represent what kind of person Laura was: sunny and full of joy. LuLu insisted that no Cassadines other than Alexis, Charlotte, and Spencer were permitted to attend the funeral, which meant Valentine and Nina were not invited. LuLu didn't want the day that was going to be all about her mother be darkened by the presence of evil, demented Cassadines. Spencer urged that 'On Eagles Wings' was not to be played at the service. The group decided that not one person was going to be assigned to say a eulogy. They wanted anyone who wants to speak about Laura just come up and talk. Laura's spirit was free flowing and effervescent; the service would reflect her best qualities.

While Laura's family was planning a funeral that honors her memory, little did they know that Laura was anything but dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laura opened her eyes to the sun shining through a tiny window above the cot she was sleeping on. She heard two familiar voices in this small room.

 _"Come on, Robert! Why am I trapped in this room with you and my ex-wife? You are supposed to be a fancy, schmancy WSB agent! Don't you know everything and anything?"_

 _"Shut up Spencer! If I knew why you, me, or the lovely Laura were knocked out, trapped together in this little, miniscule room, and in some unknown place I would tell you. Now, let's try to think who has us, why, and how we are going to escape."_

 _"When have you ever been a man with a plan, Scorpio?"_

 _"I've gotten older and wiser. You've just gotten older, Spencer."_

 _Laura couldn't take the constant back and forth anymore. "Would the two of you just shut up for a few minutes?", asked an annoyed Laura._

 _Luke smiled and said, "Hello Angel. You're up. Do you know why we all are trapped together? Again"._

 _"I don't know why we are all trapped together. All of our known enemies are dead. Helena is dead and isn't after us anymore. Frank Smith is dead and gone. Kevin told me Faison is dead, so you and Robert don't have him to worry about."_

 _"Kevin? Are you talking about Doctor Collins? Lucy's Doc? I didn't know the two of you were friends or even talked to one another at all."_

 _Laura was confused. She would have thought Tracy told Luke that she was seeing Kevin. "Yes, I mean Kevin as in Kevin Collins. But he isn't Lucy's anymore. He's mine. We're married."_

 _"Married? As in you, Laura Spencer, married a shrink?"_

 _Robert interrupted the conversation between the two exes. "Sorry to break up the gab session about Laura's current romantic status, but we have bigger problems at hand. Do either of you remember anything before waking up in this claustrophobic sized room?"_

 _Luke and Laura took a few minutes to think of any details that would help solve this mysterious puzzle. Luke said, "No. The last thing I remember is going to a little café in Amsterdam with Tracy in the morning and leaving her to go take a walk by the lake. That is the last thing I remember before waking up in here"._

 _Laura remained silent. She kept thinking back to what she was doing before blacking out. She took Spencer to the doctor, then took him back to school, called her mother on her way to get brunch. She got out of a cab, began walking into the café, and everything goes blank._

 _Robert said, "I remember going to get coffee in the morning and walking towards the coffee shop before everything went dark. But I do remember feeling pressure near my eyes and shoulder. Those are odd places to feel the same pressure"._

 _Luke laughed. "I think you are just getting senile, Scorpio"._

 _Laura gasped. "Wait! I think I know why Robert felt pressure near his eyes and shoulder. I think I felt it there too!"_

 _"Angel, Robert is old and senile. Don't let him persuade you into believing that nonsense."_

 _"No, Luke. I'm serious. Kevin was telling me about.."_

 _Luke interrupted. "No one wants to hear about what Doc was telling you about shrinky stuff. It won't apply here."_

 _Robert said, "Let her finish. She might be onto something, Spencer. Laura is usually right when it comes to her intuition"._

 _"Thank you, Robert. Anyway, Kevin was telling me about this mystery novel he has been reading. In it, the main character was abducted when one bad guy injected him in the shoulder with a tranquilizer that knocks him out, and another bad guy blind folds him. Therefore, there is pressure near your eyes and shoulder."_

 _Luke and Robert looked at each other wide eyed. Laura was onto something. Luke said, "You know what, Laura? Doc Shrink ain't a bad choice after all"._

 _Robert replied, "So, someone must have hired goons to inject us and blindfold us to capture all of us and bring us here. But why?"._

 _Laura asked, "When was the last time the three of us were trapped together on a mysterious adventure?"._

 _Luke rolled his eyes and said, "The Cassadines. The Ice Princess"._

 _Laura replied, "But all the Cassadines that hate us are dead. The three of us defeated Mikkos and his weather machine. Helena is dead and gone. Thank God. Stavros and Stefan are dead. Even Victor is dead. And if a Cassadine was responsible for our captures, why would they want us together when they know we've defeated them once before?"._

The three of them sat and contemplated Laura's question. Which Cassadine is alive to torment them? And why would a Cassadine allow the three of them to team up once again to only be defeated by the trio? The Cassadines are known for being sneaky, tricky, demented, and fatal. Whatever Luke, Laura, and Robert are roped into is or isn't as complicated as things may seem. Laura became wide eyed and gasped. She said, _"It's Valentine! He is the only demented Cassadine alive. He was Mikkos' bastard son. He prides himself on that fact. He wouldn't only want to live up to Mikkos' legend and reputation, but he would want to surpass it"._

 _Luke responded, "Angel, you are the only one of us who has firsthand dealings with this Valentine. All Robert and I know is that he is insanely dangerous. Are you one hundred percent positive that Valentine is behind this?"._

 _"Luke, I can't be one hundred percent positive about anything dealing with the Cassadines, but I am ninety nine percent sure it is him. He knows everything about my past with the Cassadines and LuLu said he knows about your infamous fights with Helena. He knows how to play mind games. He's his father's son."_

 _Robert interjected, "Okay, love. I believe you. But I have one question before we try to find our way out of here."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"How do you think this Cassadine explained our absences to our families and friends?"_

 _"Well, Valentine likes to play dirty. He aims for the jugular every chance he gets. What are you guys thinking he did to explain us being MIA?"_

 _Luke knew immediately. "He faked our deaths. Cassadines aren't original. They copy each other and other people. Helena had your death faked, Laura. Her and Stavros faked mine so you would believe I was dead. Stefan faked Lesley's death for years. And we faked your death to scare Stefan. You said he goes for the jugular. Well, he faked our deaths to ruin our friends and families' lives. They're all probably planning our funerals right now."_

* * *

Laura's funeral let out and everyone was heading to Kelly's for a social in Laura's honor. While everyone was leaving, Lucky remained inside standing near his mother's casket. His mother and he had many ups and downs, especially during his teen years after Elizabeth's rape and Nikolas' identity being revealed. His parents kept many secrets from him. When he was a kid, his mother and father were his heroes. He thought they could do no wrong, so when all of his parents' secrets came to light, his life was turned upside down. Looking back, Lucky wishes he would have handled the revelations differently. His parents, especially his mother, did not deserve the resentment and hatred he threw her way. She was so young when she was abducted by the Cassadines. Who was he to blame her for the decisions she made to survive?

Lucky caressed his mother's casket. He couldn't believe she was gone. She understood him better than anyone. _"I am so sorry. I am sorry for putting you through hell twenty years ago. I am sorry I made you feel like a horrible person. You were everything but that. You were an amazing mother. You allowed me to be whatever I wanted to be, no judgement ever. You allowed me to play with bugs and run and aunt farm with Sly and Emily. You taught me and trusted me enough to let me take a cross country trip home to Port Charles when I was eleven years old. You gave me an amazing life. You gave me LuLu, when I never thought I would have a sister because we were always being chased by Frank Smith and in danger. But, you also gave me a brother. I am so sorry I made you feel horrible for just doing what was best for you and Nikolas. Looking back, I wish I gave the both of you less of hard time. He became my best friend and I hate that he is gone too. But now, the two of you are together again wherever good souls go. Maybe you'll see Ruby up there. I promise, mom, I'll come home more often. I'll be a better father, uncle, brother, and grandson. I promise I'll do it for you. I'll be here for LuLu, Cam, Jake, Aiden, Spencer, Grandma, and even Kevin. I'll do it because you showed me what being a great person is supposed to look like. You will be my hero, forever."_ Lucky finished his monologue and picked one sunflower away from the bunches surrounding Laura's casket. He wanted to keep something from this day that would remind him of his mom. When he turned to leave, he was shocked to see the one person he would never think to see at his mother's funeral.

Tracy Quartermaine.

Lucky noticed the loneliness and tears in Tracy's eyes. _"Tracy? What are you doing here? Uh. Sorry, but you missed the service. It was beautiful. My mom would have loved it."_

 _"I am sorry about your mother, Lucky. She was a very dear friend of mine. I know. I was shocked when we began to become friends. But, hey the say opposites attract. But that's not the only reason why I came home to Port Charles."_

 _"Are you here to visit Ned and Monica?"_

 _"No. I am here to talk to you and LuLu."_

 _"Me and LuLu? Why? What's wrong Tracy? Is my dad okay? Is he taking mom's death hard? As soon as I make sure LuLu, the boys, and Spencer are okay without me for a little while I'll fly to Amsterdam to help dad get through this."_

 _Tears were lumped in Tracy's throat. She took a deep breath and said, "Lucky, your father died five days ago"._

 _Lucky's jaw dropped. "What?"_

 _"I wanted to tell you and LuLu as soon as I was told, but I found out about your mother and wanted to give you time to process that loss before processing this_ _one."_

 _"Dad can't be dead. Luke Spencer has escaped death so many times. He can't die. He isn't dead."_

 _"Lucky, I know this is so hard to hear. The coroner told me that it was a brain aneurysm. No one knew he had it, and he was just walking around when it burst and it killed him instantly."_

 _Lucky sat down in shock and disbelief. Both of his parents were dead. His heroes were gone. He needed to leave. He needed to get out of town. His body was tremoring with anger and pain. He couldn't be in the town of which his parents were synonymous. He needed time to think. He needed to leave Port Charles. He knows he just promised his mom to stick around, but this is too much to process. He shot up out of his seat and began walking away. "Tracy, will you tell LuLu for me. I think she would rather hear this from you. I have to go. I have to leave."_

 _Tracy grabbed Lucky by the arm and pulled him into a hug. She whispered, "I would usually yell at you for leaving your sister at a time like this, but I know what it's like losing parents who you idolized. Be safe. For your parents' sake"._

 _"I promise", Lucky said near tears._

Lucky left the church and just started running. He needed to escape everything that was happening. Lucky kept running all though Port Charles and didn't stop until he reached the Catacombs. They were the only place in town that he still felt like he was the twelve-year-old kid roaming around Port Charles with Sly. He entered the Catacombs and collapsed in tears. He began to cry out, _"Why is this happening? What did my parents do to deserve this? What did I or LuLu do to deserve this? My kids need their grandparents! This can't be possible. This can't be possible. Luke and Laura Spencer don't die in freak accidents or because of brain aneurysms. They beat the Cassadines and mobsters. This is insane!"._

Lucky sat in silence and in contemplation for hours in the Catacombs. He is the son of Luke and Laura Spencer. Everything is never as it seems. Expect the unexpected, but the unexpected could be the expected. He kept reciting all the rules his parents taught him about life. He didn't think this was possible. As much as Luke and Laura loved each other, there was no way that they would die within days of each other. Something is going on and Lucky is going to find out what it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke, Laura, and Robert were sitting on the cot in their room and they were trapped in discussing escape plans when they heard the door unlock. The trio looked at each other in confusion.

 _"Should we open it?", asked Laura._

 _"No", said Luke, "It could be a trap"._

 _A loud voice blasted through an intercom that they didn't even know existed, "Luke Spencer, Robert Scorpio, and Laura Spencer Collins. Please exit the room. Jean Claude will guide you to the control room"._

 _The three of them stood up and began walking towards the door when Robert said, "The control room? Man, are we in 1981 again?"._

 _Luke replied, "Shut up, Robert. And keep walking. And the rule in 1981 still stands: protect Laura. She comes first. Always"._

Luke, Laura, and Robert followed the tall, muscular body guard Jean Claude to what they assumed was the control room. The trio tried to pay attention to their surroundings. They were looking for anything suspicious or anything that could give them a clue to what was going on. The only picture hanging on the wall in the hallway was of the Cassadine family tree, but on this picture the Cassadines who have died names were crossed out with blood. Whoever is behind this is a cruel and lethal person. Laura whispered to Luke, _"Did you see that? Blood! To cross out the dead Cassadines. That is the only piece of decoration I have seen so far. I told you Valentine is lethal! He killed Nikolas for God's sake!"_

 _Luke whispered back, "Laura, what if it isn't Valentine? What if Helena is alive for the twentieth time? You know she is like a cat, with nine lives"._

 _"No Luke. I am telling you that Valentine is behind all of this. In all of our past adventures, you took the lead and I just followed. Well, this time is going to be different. I know Valentine is behind this. And, to think of it, you and Robert haven't faced Valentine before. You have never gone head to head with him. I have! I know this man and he his deadly."_

 _"Fine Angel. I believe you. But if things get ugly in there, you get out immediately. Everyone at home needs you. They could do without us two old guys."_

 _"No Luke! Once a team, always a team. I am not letting you men boss me around again. This time I am your equal. I have fought the Cassadines just as long as you have. I am fighting with you until the bitter end!"_

Luke and Laura stopped their conversation when Jean Claude announced that they were at the door of the hallway that was the entrance to the control room. He told the trio to wait in front of the door until it opened. His master would let them in when he was ready for them.

Once Jean Claude left the three of them alone, the trio was awkwardly standing outside the hallway door wondering what is going to happen once they walk in. Even though Luke and Laura have been over for a long time, he could still tell when she was nervous. He noticed Laura chewing on her bottom lip and playing with her engagement ring. Luke knew he had to calm her down before entering unknown territory with whom they assume is Valentine Cassadine, the man who didn't even care that he killed his own nephew, Laura's son. Luke stretched out his hand, grabbed her left hand, and gave it a squeeze. Laura looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile. Even though they ended up with different people, Laura understands that Luke knows her inside and out. Laura squeezed his hand back and didn't let go.

Robert watched the interaction between the two exes. He witnessed them fall in love almost forty years ago. Though sometimes he is surprised that they still aren't together, he knows they ended up with people who understand their wants and needs best. From way back in the 80s, Robert knew that Laura wanted adventure, but deep down she also wanted a home and a stable life. He knew Luke only ever wanted adventure, but would give Laura anything she wanted because she was and always will be will be his "Angel". He looked over at his best friends and couldn't believe they were back on Ice Princess Island again and fighting off most likely another demented Cassadine with an evil plan. Robert spoke up and said, _"So, what I am thinking is for me to take charge when we get in there. Laura, love, you have to much emotion when dealing with this man. And Luke, because he hurt Laura and LuLu, you'll want to wring his neck as soon as he speaks. So, that leaves me. I'll be the one to speak to him and find out what he wants"._

 _Luke replied, "Robert, don't tell me what to do. I have a calm demeanor when I need to have one"._

 _Robert scoffed and Laura let out a laugh. "Since when, Spencer? You go from zero to sixty in five seconds" Robert said._

 _"Yeah, Luke. Just let Robert handle the talking for now. We have too much emotion going into this. I despise the man because he killed my son, shot Kevin, tried to kidnap Spencer, and kept Charlotte from LuLu for years. And you hate him because he hurt me and LuLu. Anytime someone hurts one of us, you want to kill them", said Laura._

 _"This man shot Doc? I thought he only had it out for the Spencers and Nikolas", replied Luke._

 _"Um. Yeah. He was actually going to shoot me, but Kevin jumped in front of me. He saved my life."_

 _"Wow. Um. Wow. Doc is a brave man."_

 _"Yes. He is. But back to the topic at hand, I think Robert should take the lead. Robert will give us a signal when he needs us to speak up, right Robert?"_

 _Robert replied, "Yes. I'll take the reins, but when I think one of you needs to speak I'll pat my thigh once for Luke and twice for Laura"._

 _"Fine. I'll let Robert take the lead. But remember the rule, Laura's safety comes first." Luke noticed Laura roll her eyes, so he added, "I am serious Laura. I understand that we all are equals going into this, but your safety comes first. Don't try to fight me on this"._

Laura nodded and didn't fight Luke on this. Deep down, Laura was appreciative of Luke's protectiveness of her. Through all their trials and tribulations, Luke constantly remained protective of her. She was grateful. She didn't want to admit out loud that she was nervous and petrified. The three of them weren't young and vibrant anymore. They lived their lives and are older now. They don't have the strength and vitality they had when fighting the Cassadines once before. But as scared and nervous as Laura was, she knew Luke and Robert would do anything for her. Interrupting her thoughts, a loud voice came over another intercom and said, _"When the door opens, I want Laura to enter. Alone"._

The door opened and Laura's heart jumped to her throat.

* * *

Laura let go of Luke's hand and walked towards the door. Before she entered, she turned around and looked at Luke. No words were said, but Robert knew they were communicating through their eyes. He couldn't tell what they were saying, but he knew when he saw Laura walk back towards the door that Luke told her something that gave her the strength to go in there. As soon as Laura disappeared down the hallway and they heard the door close, Luke began to freak out. _"This man is a psycho! How could he just ask for Laura? He's playing mind games! He's going to trick her! He's going to use LuLu, Spencer, Lucky, Kevin, or even me against her! We need to get in there, Robert!", rambled Luke nervously as he banged on the wall._

 _"Spencer! Calm down! Laura is going to be okay. She is not as weak as you are making her seem. She has fought off Cassadines before and she'll do it again", said Robert._

 _"I swear to God if this man harms Laura in anyway, I will kill him."_

 _"And I'll help you hide the body."_

 _"Thanks. I know Laura is a grown woman and she made a life for herself without me. But, every time I look at her, I see the eighteen-year-old girl who helped me out of the water and just ran off with me. She saved me so many times. I just want to save her. No. I need to save her."_

 _"Spencer, you said it yourself. Laura is a grown woman. She can fight off bad guys just like you and me. And probably better. No one wants to be at the end of Laura's wrath. She'll be fine without you. She's been fine without you for years. Don't worry."_

 _"You're scared too, Robert. I can see it."_

 _"I'm like you, Spencer. Every time I look at Laura, I see the young girl who stowed away on a boat with us and fought off Cassadine and his minions with a gun in a ball gown. But then, she talks about her life today. She talks about losing Nikolas, falling in love with Kevin, and raising that little Cassadine boy. She grew_ _up."_

 _"Do you think she's happy?"_

 _"What do I look like, a shrink? But to answer your question, after everything that has happened, yes, I think she's happy."_

 _"She deserves it. She deserves all the happiness in the world. I gave her a rough life."_

 _"But she loved you. She would have done anything for you."_

 _"She did. She traveled the world with me while raising Lucky and being chased by Frank Smith. But I wasn't able to give her what she wanted: a stable life."_

 _"Laura understands. She always understands."_

 _"I know. She was too good for me. She's too good for everyone."_

 _"Even that doctor husband of hers? She seems to really love him."_

 _"He's given her what she always wanted. He's a stable guy who doesn't mind staying home, cooking dinner, taking out the garbage, and paying bills. And I'm sure if that Cassadine kid lived at home with them and went to school, Doc wouldn't mind PTA meetings and school functions. He is the exact opposite of me. We have nothing in common. It's like Laura went from one end of the spectrum to the other."_

 _"The two of you have one thing in common."_

 _"What, Robert? Because what does a noble shrink have in common with a low life like me?"_

 _"You both love Laura. Yes, in different ways. But you both put Laura ahead of yourselves."_

Luke remained silent for a few minutes. He didn't want to talk about Laura's love life and how he disappointed her anymore. He carries that guilt with him everywhere he goes. He has Tracy now, and he's happy. She understands him and allows him to be free roaming and seek adventure. She never asked him to change. She takes him as he is. But, he hurt Laura in the process of finding Tracy. From the moment he met Laura, he knew she deserved the world, but he also knew he wasn't the one who could give it to her. He tried, boy did he try. But there is too much hurt between the two of them to ever go back. Luke understands that Tracy is his future and Kevin is Laura's. He just wishes that he and Laura could take back all the years of lies and pain. Luke used to wonder if he just accepted Nikolas for who he really was, Laura's son, from the beginning, then maybe their marriage wouldn't have fallen apart. Nikolas to his core was just Laura's son. If they get out of here alive and well, Luke was going to try to apologize to Laura. He realizes he has said his apologies before when they were at the Triple L Diner looking for Lucky. But, he really wants to apologize for putting her through hell when she never, ever deserved it.

Robert interrupted Luke's thoughts when he asked, _"Spencer? You okay?"_

 _Luke responded, "Yeah. Just needed to think for a while. Did you hear anything while I was zoned out?"_

 _"No. Nothing. But, I am sure Laura is doing just fine."_

 _"She probably is. I trust her, but I am also scared for her. This man has taken a lot from her. She's angry at him. I'm scared she'll let her emotions overtake her mind and decisions. But, I would feel better knowing we were in there with her."_

 _"Soon. If this man doesn't let us in soon, we'll find a way to Laura ourselves."_

 _"Hopefully, it doesn't come to that. I'm hoping that the door will open and we go in there and get Laura out. I'm going crazy thinking about what that guy is telling her or what he's doing to her. If he lays one finger on her, I will rip his arm out of its socket."_

Immediately after Luke finished speaking, a voice over the intercom said, _"Luke and Robert. You may enter now"._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Luke, Laura, and Robert were facing unknown territory, the town of Port Charles was doing so as well. The Spencer family was still shaking with the loss of Laura and Luke. Tracy relayed to LuLu the same details she told Lucky about Luke's death. LuLu was in utter disbelief. She now understood how her nephew, Spencer, feels. She is an orphan. Both of her parents are gone and although she has a little family of her own now, no one else can replace the love and presence of her parents. While, LuLu was being comforted by Dante and her children, Kevin and Spencer were beginning to feel the loss of Laura. And they felt it hard.

Spencer and Kevin haven't left the house since the day of the funeral. Kevin tried to get Spencer out of the house to go to the park or to Kelly's for lunch, but Spencer refused every time. He told Kevin that everywhere in Port Charles reminds him of his grandmother. Kevin understands. He's afraid that if he goes to Kelly's and overhears someone ordering Laura's favorite salad, he would just break down and cry.

Spencer and Kevin were sitting on the couch, in their pajamas, eating Chinese take-out for lunch when Kevin decided it was time to talk to Spencer about school. Kevin said, _"Spencer, it's been over a week since you've been to school. Do you want to go back to boarding school or do you want to come stay in Port Charles and go to school at the local public school?"._

 _Spencer replied, "I want to come home"._

 _"Not that I would mind in the slightest, but I thought Port Charles reminds you too much of your grandmother."_

 _"It does, but its lonelier over in France. At least here, I have you and all my other aunts and uncles."_

 _"You, Spencer Cassadine, wouldn't mind going to public school?"_

 _"HaHa. Very funny Kevin. If it keeps me with my family and not overseas by myself, then yes, I would rather go to public school."_

 _"Then its settled. I'll have your things shipped back here and I'll enroll you in school next week."_

While Kevin and Spencer were finishing their lunch, the doorbell rang. Kevin and Spencer looked at each other in confusion. They weren't expecting anyone. Kevin cleaned his mouth and got up to answer the door. When he opened the door, he was surprised at the unannounced guest.

 _"Tracy Quartermaine. As I live and breathe", said Kevin._

 _"Doctor Kevin Collins, I see you have no sense of style these days", said Tracy eying his pajama attire._

 _"Come in. Sorry for the mess. We were just finishing lunch."_

 _Tracy entered and greeted Spencer. "Hello Spencer. I'm sorry about your grandmother. She was a good friend of mine. I know you were very special to her."_

 _Spencer gave a small smile. "Thank you. She was very special to me, too. I assume you didn't come here to talk to me, so I'll excuse myself to my room. Thank_ _you again for your condolences."_

 _Tracy and Kevin watched as Spencer went upstairs. Kevin invited Tracy to sit on the couch with him to talk. Tracy said, "He's a great kid. He's gone through a lot being so young"._

 _Kevin replied, "Yes. He has. But I don't think you are here to talk to me about Spencer. So, Tracy why are you here?"._

 _"You cut to the chase. I like it better that way. Kevin, Luke is dead."_

 _Kevin's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"_

 _"Yes. He left for a walk and the next thing I know the coroner is telling me he had a brain aneurysm that killed him."_

 _"I am so sorry Tracy. Laura told me how much you loved him. Do Lucky and LuLu know?"_

 _"Thank you. And yes. I told them. LuLu is in complete shock that both her parents are dead in a matter of days."_

 _"And Lucky? He was supposed to be spending his days here, but he hasn't come by once and I couldn't reach him. I just assumed he was staying with LuLu, Bobbie, or even Elizabeth."_

 _"Lucky ran away."_

 _"How could he run away? He should be here for his sister, his kids, the rest of his family for God's sake!"_

 _"Kevin, you don't know Lucky like I do. He's his father's son. He runs away when things get too complicated. When he found out about his mother's rape, he ran away from home because it was too much to process. It's what he does. Do not hold this against him."_

 _Kevin sighed. Tracy was right. This is Lucky's way of handling difficult, complex times. He stays inside for days eating Chinese take-out and Lucky runs off to unknown land. Different strokes for different folks. Kevin said, "Yet again Tracy, I am so sorry for your loss. But is that the only reason why you came here?"._

 _Tracy replied, "No. I wanted to check up on you". Before Kevin could say anything, Tracy said, "I know, I know. That doesn't sound like the real Tracy Quatermaine, but Laura was my friend. I know she would want me to see how you are doing. And it helps me deal with my loss by focusing on something else other than Luke not being alive anymore"._

 _"Thank you. That is very kind of you." Kevin sighed. "I miss her terribly. Spencer is a wreck. I don't know what to do. I never had children. How do I raise him by myself?"_

 _"I know this isn't exactly the same, but when Lesley couldn't take care of LuLu anymore she sent LuLu to Luke. Well, you know Luke. He didn't know how to raise his daughter without Laura. So, I stepped in. LuLu was difficult, but I kept watching out for her because she needed someone. Spencer needs you. You'll be able to do this because one look in that kid's eyes and you'll see Laura. You'll do it for Laura the same way I looked in LuLu's eyes and saw a lost Luke and did it for him."_

 _Kevin grabbed Tracy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thank you. If I didn't know it, I would think you were a shrink."_

 _Tracy laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks. I can barely keep myself and the rest of the Quartermaines in line. I could never keep other people's mental health in check."_

 _Tracy got up to leave. Kevin followed her to the door. Kevin held out his arms and asked for a hug. "I know you aren't the most affectionate person, but I think we both need a hug."_

 _Tracy smiled and said, "One hug. For Luke and Laura"._ She went into Kevin's arms and the two acquaintances hugged each other in memory of their lost loved ones.

* * *

While Kevin and Tracy were comforting each other on their losses, Luke couldn't run into the control room fast enough. He needed to make sure that Laura was okay. He needed to get her away from Valentine Cassadine. The Cassadines have loved to prey on Laura for years. It has been their go to attack method since 1981. He needed to check on her and see that she was fine. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong, so he began running faster down the hall. Robert was running right behind him on the way to the control room. _"Spencer! Wait up! You're ancient! How are you running so fast?", asked Robert._

 _Luke gave a quick reply. "For Laura."_

The two men arrived in the control room. It looks the same as it did almost 37 years ago, but different. It has definitely been updated with new technology. But before they even noticed the updated room, they saw that Laura wasn't in the room. The only other person in the room was who Laura said it was going to be: Valentine Cassadine. He was sitting in the main chair infront of all the control with an impish grin on his face. Luke stared at the Cassadine as if he were Satan incarnated. Valentine has taken too much from the people Luke loves most. He was going to put an end to this man, even if it killed him. Before Luke could say anything, Valentine stood up and addressed the two men.

 _Valentine smirked at Luke and Robert and said, "Well, we finally get to meet. Luke Spencer, I have heard many, many things about you. And Robert Scorpio. Anna has told me many things about you"._

 _"All bad I hope" replied Luke and Robert simultaneously._

 _Before Valentine could get another word in, Luke shouted, "Where is Laura?!"._

 _Valentine smirked and said, "She's been taken care of"._

 _Robert interjected before Luke could ruin any chances of getting answers from this man. "What did you do to her?"_

 _Valentine responded, "Like I said, Laura Spencer Collins has been taken care of. Oh. Ouch. That must kill you, Luke"._

 _Luke replied, "What must kill me? The fact that you killed my son and daughter's brother, took Laura's son from her and made her feel an unsurmountable amount of pain, kidnapped all of us, or hiding Laura from us? You pick"._

 _Valentine said, "Well, I was thinking the fact that she married someone, who in my opinion is way above you. She even changed her name. She must have been_ _sick of being connected to you all her life. But I would assume the other things too. Even though, there is no proof that I killed Nikolas. It is a known mobster's word against mine. And my record is cleaner than hers"._

 _"You are scum, man, pure scum. You are a bastard. Everyone knows you killed Nikolas. Your record doesn't need to prove anything. You are a wackjob just like your nutty father. And if your father or Helena knew you killed their precious Prince Nikolas, nothing would stop them from destroying you! You don't scare me. I faced down your kind before and I survived. Now, tell me where Laura is!", roared Luke._

 _"Spencer, calm down. You won't get answers when you yell at him like a neanderthal", whispered Robert._

 _"Fine. Will you pretty please, with a cherry on top tell me what you did with Laura?", Luke asked with an annoyed attitude._

 _Valentine laughed and said, "Humor doesn't sit well when negotiating with me, Luke Spencer"._

 _Luke rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do you want? I'll give you anything. Just let Laura go. Robert and I will do anything. Tell us what you did to Laura. Tell us where she is. Tell us anything, Cassadine."_

 _"I'll tell you what I did with Laura, if you do something for me in return", said Valentine mischievously._

 _Robert and Luke simultaneously said, "Anything"._

 _Valentine responded, "One of you must stay here with me and program the new weather machine. My father wrote down a world domination plan in his will. It was to be given to the eldest, living son. Some details are fuzzy. There are some blanks in his plan. The only other people who witnessed the weather machine that are still alive are the two of you and Laura. One of you must stay with me to program the machine and the other one can go find Laura"._

 _"You can't be telling us all of this so easily. That isn't how a Cassadine works. Why are you being so straightforward?", asked Luke suspiciously._

 _Valentine replied, "I knew the only way one of you would help me was if I used Laura as bait. If my memory of Helena, Stavors, and Stefan's stories serve me_ _correct, then you would move heaven and earth for your precious Laura. Don't you consider her your "Angel"? I don't know why. She has a murder record, unlike myself who has a clean record. David Hamilton. One of Joe Scully's thugs. Rick Webber. Oh, yes. She was proven innocent in that murder case. Is that all? Or are there more we don't know about?"._

 _Robert questioned Valentine before Luke lost control, "What kind of blanks are in the will? How do you think we'll remember something that happened almost forty years ago? I don't remember what I had for dinner the other night, let alone something decades ago! And what's the catch, Cassadine?"._

 _"You're smart, Scorpio. Just as Anna told me. Anyway, my father didn't leave me the password to activate the weather machine and there is another code to not only apply the weather machine to Port Charles, but to the whole world. The catch, well, one of you has to find Laura before the weather machine is programmed or let's just say Laura will never go home. Oh. And if the weather machine isn't programmed in less than forty eight hours and you haven't found her, Laura will not be saved. She's a goner anyway you look at it" said Valentine._

 _"I'll go find Laura and you stay and help this bastard" whispered Luke to Robert._

 _"Are you sure?", asked Robert._

 _"What's the rule, Robert?", asked Luke._

 _Robert responded, without hesitation, "Laura's safety comes first. Always"._

 _Valentine interjected, "So, who is staying and who is searching for Laura?"._

 _Robert responded, "Luke will search for Laura and I'll help you. Saying the end of that sentence made me vomit in my mouth"._

 _"Now that we are giving you what you want, tell me where I can find Laura, Cassadine", said Luke ignoring Robert's swipe at Valentine._

 _"Well, since you both agreed so quickly, I'll give you one hint. She's somewhere both near and far", replied Valentine._

Luke dashed out of the control room. Where was somewhere both near and far?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While Luke was attempting to find Laura with very little help from Valentine's clue, Lucky was trying to find out what happened with his parents. After his break down in The Catacombs, he hopped on a flight back to Ireland. He needed to space himself away from Port Charles so he could focus on finding out what happened with his parents. Lucky knew if he told anyone he had a little faith that his parents might be alive that no one would believe him. But Lucky knew better than to allow others' opinions to change his mind. His parents were Luke and Laura Fucking Spencer. They don't randomly die in a plane crash or from a brain aneurysm. He knew something else had to happen. His gut was telling him that they were alive somewhere. He just knows it.

Lucky sat outside in front of his favorite church he found in Ireland. When his mom visited him, she would always find him here, clearing his head. After his break down, he knew this would be the perfect spot in coming up with some sort of plan for finding his parents. Anna told him about Robert's supposed death, so he couldn't call him for back up. Lucky had an epiphany. If his mom and Robert were together and if his gut is correct, this plane crash never happened and Robert was alive too! He had to figure out what happened. His parents and Robert were somewhere, probably in danger, but not in enough danger that they can't handle together. He's heard all the stories about how his parents and Robert, along with a dash of Tiffany, helped save the world. The experience on Ice Princess Island bonded the four of them for life. He knew that it didn't matter where life took any of them, that the four of them will have each other's backs through anything. If his gut was correct and his parents along with Robert were alive, then they were going to be fine. But, Lucky wanted to go after them himself. He felt he needed to not only prove his love to his parents, but do something worth writing home for. Lucky realizes that he is not the most present father. His kids deserve him to a be present and loving figure in their lives. Lucky realizes that he stays away from his family because he is so afraid that he'll end up having all the bad parts of his father's personality and none of his mother's best , he'll hurt his kids and family like his father has done so many times. He has this nagging at his heart and brain telling him that once he tracks down and saves his parents and Robert, he will understand that he is not his father. He is Lucky Spencer. He has the best of both his parents in him. He now needs to act like it.

Lucky gets up from his spot on the ground and walks toward the train station. After he purchases a ticket, he calls the one person that knows more about what happened 37 years ago than he does: Elsie Mae Crumholz.

 _"Hello. May I ask whose callin'?", answers a woman with a southern drawl._

 _"Tiffany. It's Lucky", responds Lucky._

 _"Lucky? As in Lucky Spencer? Luke and Laura's son?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am."_

 _"Oh my God! Sean! You won't believe who I am talking to right now! Its…."_

 _"Tiffany! Don't say anything to Sean! This conversation needs to remain between you and me. Please."_

 _"Okay, okay, okay. Well, Lucky what can I do for you? I haven't spoken to you since you were a little boy playing with his ant farm. And I haven't spoken to your parents in quite sometime."_

 _"My parents are with Robert. They are all in trouble. And only you could help me find them."_

 _"Luke, Laura, and Robert are in trouble? The last time all three of them were in a bind was decades ago. How am I supposed to be of help to them?"_

 _"Tiffany, don't you remember? You helped them all those decades ago against Mikkos Cassadine. I need you to help me find them. Please. You are my only hope."_

 _"Oh, honey. I didn't do much decades ago. I only retrieved medicine for Laura and sneaked them in the building to confront Mikkos. I wasn't as much of a help as you are giving me credit for."_

 _"Tiffany, you were there. You helped them. You saved the world just as much as they did. Please. I'm on a train to London. Meet me at the train station. Bring a small bag with essentials. We're going to save my parents."_

 _"And Robert."_

 _"Yes. And Robert. So, will you meet me and help me on this search?"_

 _"Well, it will be very difficult to pack a small bag with necessities because you know, darling, everything in life is a necessity."_

 _Lucky let out a laugh. "Bring whatever you need. And Tiffany? Thank you. You truly are the best friend my parents could ever have."_

 _"And you, Lucky Spencer, are the best son anyone could every ask for. I'll meet you at the train station. Call me when you arrive. I'll leave shortly after your_ _call. Bye Lucky."_

 _"Bye Tiffany."_

Lucky breathed a sigh of relief. He has Tiffany by his side. He feels relieved that he won't be doing this alone. He knew Tiffany would be the only one who could help him because she didn't know about his parents supposed deaths and she knew the history of the Cassadines. No one in Port Charles really keeps in touch with Sean and Tiffany anymore. He thinks that Sean and Tiffany just wanted their privacy, away from all the craziness in Port Charles. He admires Tiffany for her devotion to his parents and Robert. Not many people who have lost touch with one another would drop everything to go save each other. Lucky hopes that his gut is right and that Tiffany was the correct person to call. He's using his parents play book. His dad's rule was expect the unexpected. The unexpected would definitely be his parents being alive. And his mother's rule was to always trust your friends. Tiffany would know what to do. Everything was going to be fine. Tiffany and he were going to find his parents and Robert and bring them home. Alive.

* * *

Luke was wandering around the island, while Robert was trying to get any information out of Valentine Cassadine. Robert realized quickly that Valentine was smart. Even though Helena wasn't his biological mother, he acts more like her than like Mikkos. Valentine is sneaky and demented, just as Laura said he was. Robert could tell from speaking so little to him that he likes playing mind games. He may have Mikkos Cassadine's blood running through him, but he is just as ruthless as Helena. _"So, Cassadine, when I am going to start helping you program this stupid machine?" asked Robert._

 _"Not so fast Scorpio. You really didn't think everything would be so easy, did you?", questioned a smirking Valentine._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I know you are a smart man. You probably expected me to allow you to procrastinate and pretend that you don't remember anything from 1981 that revolves around the weather machine. Then, your good buddy, Luke, would find Laura and rescue her and you all would save the world, again. Well, I hate to break it to you, but that isn't going to happen this time around."_

 _"How are you going to play this, Cassadine? You know I don't want to help you. What I want is to get off this damn island, save Laura, and lock you up. Or freeze you like Luke did to your father. And, why are you so confident that Luke is going to find Laura. The clue you gave him was completely unsolvable."_

 _"Luke will find Laura or die trying. Yes, the clue was very ambiguous, but if the stories I've heard are true and if your friend really cares about his "angel", he will find her. Now, he may find her too little, too late, but he will reach her. And I don't think he will find her in less than 48 hours, so I have to make you help me_ _program the weather machine by mind control."_

 _"Mind control? Are you nuts, Cassadine? I mean, seriously, are you sure Helena isn't your biological mother because you are following her favorite method of control? How do you think you are going to be able to read my mind and control me? My mind has a steel lock. Only I can get in and out of it."_

 _"Don't underestimate me, Scorpio. I am the most powerful Cassadine who has ever lived, even Helena was afraid of me."_

 _"Yet, Laura told me how she made you stutter, twice, in fear of her. Now, Laura can be vicious, but I don't think she could put the fear of God in the 'most powerful Cassadine'. Your words, not mine."_

 _"So, she's scared me once or twice. So, what? I "supposedly" killed her son, attempted to kidnap her grandson, kept her granddaughter away from her daughter, and finally, I almost killed her but shot her precious Dr. Kevin Collins instead. I let her have a few jabs and make her feel powerful. But I'm a Cassadine. No one gets anything past me."_

 _"What are you going to do to me?"_

 _"Since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you two choices. Option one is you get knocked out and let my mind control machine do its job. Option two is you remain conscious, but one inkling of you presenting a mental block and I'll knock you out and its back to option one. Your move, Scorpio."_

Robert took a moment to think about which one he was going to choose. The clue Valentine gave Luke about where he placed Laura was unsolvable. As smart as Luke can be, there is no way he could find Laura in less than 48 hours with that clue. He had to pick the option that gave Luke the longest amount of time. If he picks option one, he can't control what information his mind will give. If he picks option two, he would be able to control what information he can give Valentine. But, as much as he hates admitting it, Valentine is smart. Valentine would be able to decipher whether Robert was being forth-coming or if he was holding back information. Robert knows he can fake his way through some situations, but this Cassadine could surely tell if Robert was hold back.

 _Valentine interrupted Robert's thoughts when he asked, "So, Scorpio, what is your decision?"._

 _Robert responded, "Option two"._

 _"As I expected, you chose the option that gives you some control. But forewarning, option two will be painful if you do not cooperate. Not just painful for you, but for Laura as well. So, be careful with your decisions. You could end up killing Laura before Luke even has the chance to find her."_

Valentine exited the control room to prepare for Robert's mind control session leaving Robert alone in silence. Robert would never admit this out loud, but he was actually nervous. He knows deep down that Luke has it in him to figure out Valentine's clue, but he wasn't sure if Luke would have enough time. At first there was only a 48-hour time limit maximum, but now if Robert makes the wrong move, he could end up killing Laura. Robert began pacing back and forth. Laura was right. This Cassadine is demented. He loves mind games. He's playing separate mind games between Luke and himself, but the bait in both situations was Laura. Any wrong move on his part or Luke's could be detrimental to Laura.

 _"Man, I thought fighting Mikkos in 1981 was hard, this is worse. Valentine knows that the three of us work better together as opposed to apart. That's why he split us up! He's playing this game like a true Cassadine. He has learned from past Cassadines' mistakes. Ugh! How am I going to play this game? Come on, Scorpio! Think! What is his next move going to be? Beat him at his next move. I have no back up. It's all on me. I can do this. I can do this. Okay, so he'll probably be hooking me up to some kind of machine. If I answer a question wrong or give him wrong information, he said it will be painful. Painful? Shocks! He's going to shock Laura and myself for every bad piece of information. He's going to up the shock every time I hold something back. I know how I'll play his game. He doesn't know who he's playing with! I am Robert Xavier Scorpio for God's sake! This Cassadine has seen nothing yet", said Robert talking to himself._

Jean Claude and Valentine entered the control room. Robert noticed the handcuffs in Jean Claude's hands. _Valentine smirked and said, "Scorpio, hold out your hands. Jean Claude will be handcuffing you to ensure that you do not attempt any escaping or physical altercations with Jean Claude or myself. Oh. By the way, I changed my mind. You'll be doing option one instead"._

And everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Laura opened her eyes, she couldn't recognize where she was at. She didn't know if she was near Ice Princess Island or if Valentine had her shipped somewhere. It was dark and misty. It was similar to being in a cave. She could hear a waterfall near her. Her hair was becoming damp and her body was soaked with sweat. When Laura attempted to look at her watch, she noticed that she was strapped to a chair with wires all around her. She began to pull and tug at the wires, but quickly stopped. She became afraid that if she pulled two hard that it could trigger something that would kill her. _"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Help! Someone help! I'm tied to a chair with electrical wires on me and around me! Please! There are wires ready to electrocute me! I need help! I'll do anything! Someone please, help me! Valentine! Your own daughter is my granddaughter! You don't want to kill her beloved grandmother! I don't want to die! Please! Luke! Robert! Jean Claude! Anyone!", Laura yelled out with tears forming in her eyes._

Laura remained screaming for help until her throat began to become sore. Laura realized that she was probably well hidden and no one would find her. She was either going to die in here due to malnutrition or something due to these wires. She was going to die at the hands of a Cassadine. _"Helena Cassadine cursed and tortured me for decades. It's only fitting that a Cassadine takes me down. But, I don't want to die in here. I have too much I still need to live for. I just got married to Kevin. Oh, Kevin. Kevin, if you could hear me I would tell you that you are the greatest gift I could have ever received. You have brightened up my life in so many ways. You love me and accept my past decisions without judgement. You allow me to be me and you don't want to change me. When I lost Nikolas, I didn't think I would be able to live again, but there you were. Holding my hand and loving me until my days weren't so dark anymore. Thank you for stepping up for Spencer. You will do an excellent job raising him. I believe in you", Laura said to herself with tears rolling down her face._

 _"While I'm at it, LuLu, if you could hear me I would tell you how strong and wonderful you are. You have gone through so much and still came out strong. You are the best qualities of your father and me incarnate. You are not only my daughter, but my best friend. I love you more than you will ever know. I would want you to know that you were loved from the moment I found out I was pregnant. I know your father and I weren't present enough in your primitive years, but you were always wanted and loved. You are an excellent mother. Never doubt yourself. You will always be my little, Lesley Lu."_

 _Laura continued her goodbyes by saying, "Lucky. Oh, my Lucas Lorenzo Jr., what can I say about you that I haven't said before? You have taught me so much._ _Every day I learned something new because you were my son. You taught me what unconditional love really was. I know we had rough spots, but we needed them. We probably had a too perfect relationship for the universe to allow. Mother son relationships shouldn't be perfect all the time. But, you will always be my little boy who had Al the spider, Foster, and sold ant farms with Emily Quartermaine and Sly. You are not your father. You are your own self. You are better than your father and I ever could be. I will love you forever"._

Laura said her goodbyes out loud to everyone who has touched her heart like Spencer, Luke, Robert, Bobbie, her other grandchildren, her mom, and even Tracy. Laura's gut told her that she was going to die here. Her brain told her that no one can hear her from where she is at. She knows Valentine put her here for that exact reason. He didn't want anyone to find her. He wants her dead. He's wanted her dead from the moment on Cassadine Island when he almost shot her. Laura doesn't really understand what Valentine has against her, other than being a Spencer. She understood why Helena, Stavros, and Stefan hated her. She played a part in Mikkos's demise, left Stavros numerous times even though he never had a claim to her, and broke Stefan's heart. They all had viable reasons to want her dead, but Valentine's hatred is a mystery. She only knew he existed because Helena told Luke that he was the only Cassadine she was afraid of. She was going to die at the hands of a Cassadine. How fitting.

But, something in her heart told her to keep believing that someone was going to find her down here. Laura has always had the inner turmoil of choosing her heart or her mind. Laura began reminiscing of the ending of her and Scotty's marriage and when she and Luke began a relationship. When she was young and naïve, her brain told her to remain married to Scotty. He was the golden boy. The law school boy who had come to her rescue before Luke was even in the picture. Then, there was her heart nagging at her to choose Luke. The man who made her heart skip a beat since the first day she met him. Their relationship was very complex, with many different puzzle pieces to put together to understand it. But, he would and did move heaven and earth for her. He made her feel wanted and loved. So, she followed her heart. Yes, Laura realizes that her relationship with Luke didn't last forever, but it gave her more than she could have ever imagined. They had two beautiful children together and shared a life that had its amazing moments. She wouldn't change a single thing about their good days and even some of their bad. It made her into the person she is today.

Laura knew the only way she could survive being trapped was to trust in her heart. She had to believe in her heart or she would drive herself crazy. Someone was going to find her and save her. Laura ceased her crying and took a deep breath. _"Come on, Laura. Just trust your heart. Someone will find you. You'll be fine. You'll make it out of here alive. You'll go home to Port Charles, hug Kevin like there is no tomorrow, hold on to LuLu for hours upon end, visit the grandchildren and watch them play, and skype Spencer and tell him you love him one million times. Everything will be fine. Trust Luke. Trust Robert. They know what to do. They'll figure it out. It's going to be okay", Laura said while trying to raise her spirits._

While Laura was attempting to keep her spirits up, Luke was trying keep his spirits up while solving Valentine's impossible riddle to Laura's location.

* * *

After Luke dashed out of the control room, he began to think what Valentine's clue meant. Somewhere near and far. _"What the fuck could this bastard mean? Laura is somewhere near and far. That makes absolutely no sense. I've dealt with the Cassadines for years and once they explained their madness, most of the time it made sense. This makes no sense! Where can she be? Laura! Laura!", Luke exclaimed as he ran through the building._

Luke remained yelling out Laura's name as he ran around the building. Luke checked every room, under furniture for open floor boards to lead somewhere. He touched every wall to see if the wall would open to a secret passage way. Luke came up with nothing. He hated to admit it, but he was getting too old for this. He craved adventure, but having Laura's life on the line was never worth it. She never asked for this kind of life. She finally found herself a good man, who gives her everything she wants and needs. She shouldn't be trapped in these kind of situations anymore.

Luke exited the building and sat on one of the boulders outside the building. _"Think Luke. Think. Where is somewhere both near and far? It has to be near here_ _because Cassadine called Robert and I in the room not too long after he called Laura in. He couldn't have taken her far away. She has to be on this God forsaken island. But where? And where does the far clue come into play? This island isn't that large. We've only been on here twice and I don't think it has changed in forty or twenty years. Wait! That's it! She's both near and far. Near meaning she's still on the island and far meaning she's somewhere on the island where we were forty years ago! Come on, Spencer! Think! We were already in the control room and she wasn't there. I checked every room. I checked Mikkos' old room where Laura slept after defeating him all those years ago and she wasn't there. Where else plays a part in our history on this island?", Luke spoke out loud._

Luke sat and thought about where Laura could be for a few minutes. He was so close to figuring out Laura's location. He could save her and they could help Robert take down Valentine. It's time these evil Cassadines are put away for good. Luke knows that it is up to the three of them to rid the world of the evil, demented Cassadines. They did it before and they will do it again. All Luke has to do is find Laura. _"Where on this horrific island is a part of our history? Where on this island is special to us? Laura was sick half of the time we were here the first time. She built a hut next to the waterfall. The waterfall! She's at the waterfall!", Luke said as he jumped off the boulder and started running._

Luke couldn't believe it. He practically figured out Valentine's clue in a few hours. He was going to save Laura and they were going to rush back to help Robert destroy Valentine. They were going to survive this man's torment and go home to their families. This man put their families in an unsurmountable amount of pain by making them believe they were dead. Luke began to think about Lucky and LuLu and how they were coping. Lucky was probably in shock and roaming around a foreign country clearing his head. He assumes LuLu is absolutely heartbroken. All his little girl ever wanted was for him to be a present father and for her mother to be healthy and living in Port Charles. Luke realizes he will never be as present as he should, but he shows up when it matters. And LuLu finally got her mother back and living in Port Charles. Valentine took so much from his kids already, he wasn't going to take him and Laura from them as well.

Luke arrived at the waterfall, but he didn't see Laura anywhere. _"She has to be here. I know she's here. Think. Luke. Think. Laura! Laura, it's Luke! Can you hear me? Please answer me! Angel! Come on! Are you anywhere around here? Make some kind of noise!", yelled Luke._

Luke continuously screamed for Laura. He knew she was near here; he just didn't know where. He dug multiple holes in the sand to see if there was anything buried, but nothing. All he got was sand. Luke knew she had to be here. The waterfall was where they built their hut and where he and Robert nursed Laura back to health. _"Please. I don't really believe in God, but I know there is something out there that controls this wacky universe. Please. Big guy upstairs. If you can hear me, please give me a sign that points to where Laura is. I need to find her. I need to bring her back to her family. They need her. She is so important to so many people. She deserves to live for many more years. Just give me a sign. For Laura", Luke prayed out loud._

Luke looked around the premises and couldn't find anything that would lead to anywhere Laura could be. He attempted climbing one of the trees, but his age was holding him back a bit. He wasn't leaving this area. His gut was telling him she was near here. She had to be near the water fall. _"That's it! She's not near the waterfall. She's in the waterfall! I have to go under the waterfall. There's probably some type of cave opening that leads me to Laura! Angel, I'm coming for you!", Luke exclaimed._

Luke hopped into the water and began walking towards the waterfall before he had to start swimming. He swam right in front of the waterfall wondering how he was going to get through the pressure and amount of water falling above him. He knew it was dangerous, but who is Lucas Lorenzo Spencer without danger? Luke knew he would do anything for Laura, even risk his own life. _"Here goes nothing!", Luke said before taking a breath and swimming through the pressure of the water falling above him._ Luke pushed through the pain and danger and made it through the waterfall.

When he got to the other side of the waterfall, he saw a cave opening. He swam to the ledge and hopped up onto it. His clothes were soaked and he lost a shoe in the process, but he didn't care. He was on the hunt for Laura. When he reached the cave's entrance, he noticed a pin pad to enter a code to open up the door inside the cave. _"Dammit! What the hell? I'm so close! What's the pin to open the door?!", Luke said. "Let me try… 1981. The year of the original Ice Princess. Nope. Denied. Umm. He's married to a woman named Nina. So, 6464. Nope. Denied again. Think. Think. Charlotte was born in 2009. So, 2009. Nope. What could it be? Laura said this guy loves mind games. What code could be a mind game for me? He had to know I would be the one to search for Laura. This code is about something that has tortured me for years. I got it! Rape. He wants me to think about that horrible moment in mine and Laura's past. It has to be it! 7273. Accepted!", Luke said._

The door opened and Luke ran into the dark cave yelling out for Laura.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Lucky and Tiffany met up at the London train station, they traded ideas on where Luke, Laura, and Robert could be hidden. Lucky's first idea was Cassadine Island in Greece, but Tiffany didn't think whoever had them would be so obvious with their location. Tiffany questioned Lucky if he thought anyone else but the Cassadines could have taken the trio, but Lucky insisted that it had to be the Cassadines. So, the two went back and forth discussing possible locations. After a while, Tiffany suggested Ice Princess Island. Lucky was surprised that he never thought of the original Cassadine Island, but Tiffany is probably on to something. Cassadines are obvious, but they aren't blatantly obvious. They both decided to fly to Ice Princess Island and start their search there. As luck would have it, Lucky and Tiffany arrived on Ice Princess Island right after Luke entered the waterfall's cave.

 _"Oh, darling. I haven't been on this stupid island for years. I forgot how bumpy and hilly it is", said Tiffany out of breath from the hike up to the mainland._

 _Lucky dropped his small bag down and replied, "Okay. Tiffany here's the plan. We split up. Usually I would say that we stick together, but my gut is telling me that if Mom, Dad, and Robert are alive, then the person who has them split them up"._

 _"What happens if one of us gets caught? How are we going to know if one another is okay?"_

 _"Well, Tiffany, I'm glad you asked. My mother used to carry around a large, flappy, brown bag with everything and anything in it. Being my mother's son, I packed some essentials in my smaller brown bag." Lucky opened up his bag and pulled out two walkie-talkies._

 _"Oh! Lucky darling, if you didn't have your mother's hair and smile, what you just did would prove to me that you are definitely Laura's son! You are a dream!"_

 _"Thanks, Tiffany. So, here's the plan. You go into the building down there and search for them there. You have better talking skills than I do. So, if you get caught in the building you have a better chance talking yourself out of trouble. I'll search around outside. If you find one of them or three of them, radio to me immediately. Radio me if you see something suspicious or if you feel like you're going to get caught. I'll come to help you."_

 _"Darlin', I love you. I could just squeeze your cheeks, but you're over 30 so that would be a little odd."_

 _Lucky laughed. "I love you too, Tiffany. I don't know who else I'd rather go on this adventure with. I know my parents haven't stayed in touch with you as much as you all would have liked after you and Sean left Port Charles, but I know they still think really highly of you. I can see why."_

 _"I do wish we stayed in touch more, especially me and your mother. She's my best friend. I will always remain close to Felicia and Anna, but your mother holds a piece of my heart. When I met her, she was just a little girl with a big heart. She was so game to do anything. You know, she was so sick when I first met her. Your father was a nervous wreck. Actually, so was Robert. I have never seen two grown men so protective of a woman before. I knew right then and there that your mother had to be special. And your father, haha, your father was a character. He was vivacious and such a life force. As was Robert. I know your parents aren't together anymore, but Lucky, I hope you know that they really loved each other. Your mother would have done anything to make your father happy. And your father would have given up his life for your mother. Years ago, when your mother and I still communicated on a regular basis, she called me in hysterics. It was when Nikolas came to town and you found out about her rape. When she told me how you and Nikolas treated her, I wanted to fly out to Port Charles smack both you boys upside the head. Your mother survived so much, she did not deserve the way you boys treated her. And when she told me how your father reacted to Nikolas, I could have killed that man, but I also felt for him. The woman he loved more than the world has a son she never told him about with his worst enemy. His heart must have been broken. They both hurt each other terribly, but I love them both despite their faults. My point of this long, drawn out speech is that it doesn't matter how much time passes between conversations I will always love your parents and Robert with my whole heart. I will do anything for them."_

 _Lucky smiled and said, "That was really beautiful. I know my parents will definitely appreciate you dropping everything to help them out. You are a really special person"._

 _Tiffany's eyes welled up in tears. "Lucky Spencer, you dog. You are gonna make me ruin my makeup with all these tears from your beautiful words."_

 _Lucky took a deep breath and said, "Well, I think we should split up now. There is no time to waste. If my parents and Robert are in trouble, we need to start looking for them right away. Here's your walkie-talkie. Radio me anytime you need me and I'll run to help you"._

 _"Let's find your parents and Robert. And Lucky? I would wish you good luck, but I know you don't need it. You're a Spencer. You'll be just fine."_

 _"And you're the Tiffany Hill. You'll be just fine too."_

Tiffany left the island's main land and headed toward the main building. Lucky watched her disappear through the trees. He took a deep breath and began walking around the mainland. His gut is telling him his parents are alive and that they are on this island. Lucky climbed up a tree trying to see if he could spot anything from high up. He sat on a thick limb and looked around the mainland. He saw nothing suspicious near the ocean and nothing suspicious looking near the building. When he turned to look towards the waterfall, he noticed something floating in the water. He climbed down from the tree and ran towards the waterfall. He jumped in the water and swam towards the object. He grabbed the object and after one look he knew exactly what it was: his father's shoe. His dad is somewhere nearby. By the grace of God, Lucky noticed a cave through the waterfall. He didn't even second guess his decision. He kept hold of his dad's shoe and swam through the waterfall. He hopped up on the ledge, soaking wet and ran towards the cave's entrance.

* * *

Luke was soaking wet and had one less shoe while he was running through the dark and damp cave. _"Dammit! I need a flashlight or a lighter. Something. I can't see a damn thing in this cave!", Luke yelled with his voice echoing._

 _"Luke!", yelled a familiar voice._

 _Luke's eyes widened and screamed, "Laura! It's me! Where are you?"._

 _"Luke! It's really dark and damp in here! I really can't tell where I'm at! I wasn't conscious when Valentine had me hidden here! But Luke, you're going to have to get to me quick because I have electrical wires all around me!"_

 _"Don't move, Angel! Stay still! I'll find you! But I can't come near you! I'm soaked! I had to swim under the waterfall to reach you! But, as soon as these clothes become damp I'll get you out of there! I need you to keep yelling so I can follow the sound of your voice! I'll find you, Angel! Just keep screaming my name! Oh kinky."_

 _"I heard that Luke! Don't be disgusting! Where's Robert?!"_

 _Luke continued to follow the sound of Laura's voice. He replied, "Of course you ask about Robert! You haven't even asked if I'm okay after my Olympic swim to_ _find you!"._

 _Laura responded, "Quit being a baby, Luke Spencer! If you weren't fine, I would be able to tell! I know you better than anyone! But, how is Robert?! Why isn't he with you?!"._

 _"Valentine said one of us had to stay and help him and the other can go search for you! So, I decided to search for you and Robert stayed! Scream a little louder! Because I feel like I am getting nowhere!"_

 _"Oh Luke! We have to get out of here to go save Robert! Do you think you are near me?! Or are you getting further away?!"_

 _"Don't worry Angel! I'll get you away from those wires and we'll run to Robert's aid in no time! But I think Scorpio can handle himself! You seem nearer! Keep screaming!"_

Laura and Luke continued to scream back and forth to one another in hopes that Luke will find Laura's location in this cave. Luke went through multiple different entrances until he finally found the one Laura was in. Although it was dark in the cave, Luke was able to see Laura by the glimmer of light the tiny candle behind Laura was giving off. Luke rushed near Laura. His clothes have dried off enough during his cave tunnels search for him to help her without getting her electrocuted.

 _"Luke! Hurry! I am so glad to see you. We need to get me out of these wires", Laura said when Luke approached her._

 _Luke responded, "Not as glad as I am to see you, Angel. I was going to kill that man when we went into the control room and you weren't in there"._

 _"Luke, how are you going to get me out of these wires? Do you think you can cut them without electrocuting me in the process?"_

 _"Well, I'm going to try. But first I have to see if there is anything I can actually use to cut the wires before we worry about electrocution."_ Luke looked around and couldn't see anything sharp enough to cut wires with. He knew he had to find something quick because he couldn't risk Valentine activating the weather machine. He's found Laura. He just has to cut her loose. Luke began tapping his foot with his shoe on it and his eyes lit up. He began taking off his only shoe when Laura asked him, _"Luke? Why are you taking your shoe off? Getting comfortable?"._

 _Luke scoffed and said, "No. Laura when have you known me to be without a pocket knife?"._

 _"Never. You have never been without a pocket knife. Survival tip number 14. Oh My God! Do you actually have a pocket knife in your shoe? Luke, I could hug you right now!"_

 _"Angel, never underestimate me. I assume Valentine had his goons check our pockets and your purse for weapons, but forgot to look in our shoes. Boy, am I glad I put it in my shoe that day! Especially this shoe, since the other one came off during my Olympic swim."_

 _"Yeah, me too. Now, come over here and cut me loose!"_

Luke walked over to Laura and observed the wires surrounding her. He knows he has to find the main wire and cut it off to shut off all power to Laura. If he cuts that wire, then he can untangle Laura and get her out of here. He could tell Laura was getting very impatient. He doesn't blame her. If he was tied up for hours in a dark cave, he would want to get loose as soon as possible too. He walked around Laura multiple times trying to discover the main wire. It was difficult to see with hardly any light. Laura interrupted his search process when she spoke up with a helpful hint.

 _Laura said, "Luke, I think the main wire is the red one. It's wrapped around my right leg and I can feel a vibration under my right foot. I think under my foot is the bomb or whatever he planted to kill me with"._

 _"Are you sure Laura? This can be risky. If I cut this one and it's not the right one, I could end up triggering some sort of electrical reaction. It could kill you."_

 _"Please try. I know it's risky, but what would life be without risk, right? You taught me that. My gut is telling me that the one red wire is the main wire. I trust you with my life, Luke. If you really feel that you shouldn't cut it, then don't. But I have a good feeling that the red one is the right one to cut."_

 _Luke took a deep, long breath. Laura said, "Look at me, Luke. I know you're scared. You usually were in situations where my life was at risk. But, my gut has never proven me wrong. My gut told me to pull you out of the water almost forty years ago and run off with you looking for the left-handed boy. My gut told me to fall in love with you despite our past and look at what came of that?"._

 _"Heartbreak and pain."_

 _"No, Luke. Twenty great years together. Two beautiful children. A life around the globe living in places I never even thought I would visit. I trust you with my life despite the pain and anguish we caused one another. We've saved each other before. We can do it again. Just trust in me. Please."_

Luke looked into Laura's blue eyes and listened to every word she was saying. He held out his pocket knife and right before he was going to cut the wire he looked in Laura's eyes one more time. _"I love you", said Luke._

 _Laura replied, "I love you too, Luke Spencer. Now take one more risk and cut the wire"._

Laura shut her eyes and prepared herself to be electrocuted. But after a few seconds, she felt the weight of the wire rapped around her leg disappear and she was still alive. She didn't feel the vibration below her foot either. _"Luke! You did it!", exclaimed Laura._

 _Luke smiled and said, "All thanks to you. You were always right"._

 _"Where was that sentence when we were married?"_

 _Luke laughed. "I'll cut the other ones loose and then we can get out of here and back to Robert."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been a few days since the news of Luke, Laura, and Robert's deaths rocked Port Charles to its core. Although Kevin was still grieving, he had to put on a brave face and become a parent for Spencer. Kevin knows he could never replace Nikolas or Laura in Spencer's life, but he tries his best to reassure Spencer that he is here for him. Kevin and Spencer weren't going back to work and school until next week, but Kevin had to go to the hospital for a quick meeting with Monica. So, he dropped Spencer off at Kelly's to help Bobbie while he was in his meeting. Because Kevin turned his phone off during his meeting, he missed multiple texts and calls from Bobbie.

When the meeting was finished, Kevin turned his phone back on and was bombarded with Bobbie's messages. The first text message he read said that Spencer is missing. Kevin's heart dropped. He ran to the elevator and attempted to leave the hospital as fast as possible. Kevin rushed over to Kelly's where Bobbie was talking to Dante, probably about Spencer. _"Bobbie! What the hell happened? Where's Spencer?", Kevin asked._

 _Bobbie replied, "I honestly don't know. One minute he was clearing tables and washing dishes and the next minute he was gone"._

 _Dante said, "Kevin, do you know anywhere Spencer would want to run off to?"._

 _Kevin shook his head and said, "No. He hasn't disappeared since coming back to Port Charles. He's been behaving pretty well, despite everything that has happened. Did you put out a missing child report?"._

 _Dante replied, "I can't report him missing for another 3 hours. I have squads all around the city. I promise, Kevin, we'll find him". Dante left Kelly's to go help the search for Spencer._

 _Kevin was a nervous wreck. "Bobbie, was there anything that happened while Spencer was here that would trigger him to run away?"_

 _Bobbie said, "Not that I can remember. He was helpful. He was clearing tables and greeting customers. Then, Nina came in and wanted to have a chat with Spencer. Before I had the chance to serve Nina her lunch order, I noticed Spencer was gone. I asked Nina what happened and she said that her and Spencer were talking and that he abruptly left in the middle of their conversation. I asked Nina what she said that could have triggered Spencer to run, but she claimed she didn't know"._

 _Kevin was furious. "Of course, nutty Nina doesn't know. Does she know anything? Thanks Bobbie. I know where I have to go."_

Kevin was still fuming when he arrived at Aurora's office. When Maxie was letting him in, he overheard Maxie whisper to Nina that he looks furious. Nina welcomed Kevin in and before she could even say anything, Kevin loudly asked, _"What the hell did you say to Spencer that made him run away?!"._

 _"I don't think I said anything offensive", said Nina._

 _"You must have. So, think long and hard. What did you say that upset him?", asked Kevin, who was losing his patience._

 _"Well, Dr. Collins, I asked him how he was doing and how horrible it is to lose the only two people who seemed to care about him. I told him if he was nicer to Valentine or Charlotte that he would be welcome to live at Wyndemere again. He asked me why I would even think that? And, I told him that you probably didn't want to be stuck with him. You only put up with him because you married Laura. Man, Spencer must be some piece of work for all his close relatives to die within a short time. Anyway, I told him that he needs to be with family. And since Valentine is the only Cassadine left and how Spencer is obsessed with being the rightful heir, I thought that we Cassadines should stick together, you know", Nina said with a slight attitude._

 _"You aren't a Cassadine. Valentine shot and killed Spencer's father! He shot me! Or do you not believe that either despite the scar on my shoulder? And, what gives you the right to put these obtuse ideas in Spencer's head that I don't want him? You tried to steal Charlotte from LuLu, her mother, because you can't have your own kids. You are just as insane as your murderous husband. Well, you aren't stealing this one either. Spencer belongs to me and he will only interact with Spencers, Webbers, and Alexis's family. Cassadines, true and fake, are not welcome to even breathe the same air he breathes. He's too good for your kind", Kevin said and left the room without giving Nina the chance to respond._

Before Kevin pulled out of the Metro Court's parking lot, he sat in his car and tried to think where Spencer would have run off to. He wouldn't have gone to Wyndemere because Nina was there with Charlotte this week. Dante called him and told him that Spencer wasn't at either Laura or Nikolas's graves. Dante also checked the pier and the park and Spencer wasn't there either. Kevin tried tracking Spencer's phone, but Spencer's tracker was turned off. Kevin was becoming nervous and scared. His first full week raising a child and he lost him. Kevin called Tracy for help. _"Tracy, I don't know what to do. It was my first week alone with him and I lost him. This is such a lost cause. Maybe I should give him to LuLu to raise. She at least knows where her kids are at all times", Kevin said._

 _Tracy responded, "Kevin, take a deep breath. You know where Spencer is, just think. He's part Spencer. I speak from experience that when you love a Spencer, you will always find them. That kid is part Laura. Think of a place Laura would go to clear her head"._

As soon as Tracy gave Kevin her advice, he figured out where Spencer ran off to. He thanked Tracy and ended the call. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to 24 Royal Street, also known as, the previous sight of Luke and Laura's home in Charles Street. When Kevin pulled up to the abandoned lot, he let out a sigh of relief because he saw Spencer sitting on the open ground. Kevin jumped out his car and ran toward Spencer. Spencer looked up and saw Kevin running toward him. _"Kevin? What are you doing here? How did you find me?", Spencer asked._

 _Kevin pulled Spencer up into a tight hug. Then, he said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought we discussed this last summer that if you want to run off, just give me a little note so I know that you are okay. And I found you because I know you, Spencer Cassadine. I know you better than most people"._

 _"You heard about what Nina told me, didn't you?"_

 _"Yes, and I am not very happy with her. I'm not very happy with Bobbie right now because she allowed that wench to talk to you. Spencer, you know I love you like you're my own, don't you?"_

 _Spencer shrugged and said, "But what if you didn't fall in love and marry Grandmother? What if you heard about me on the news? Would you have stepped up then?"._

 _Kevin replied, "Kiddo, I didn't really know you until I reconnected with your grandmother. But, if someone came to me and said Spencer Cassadine has nowhere to go, I still would have taken you. But, since I got to know you because of Laura, I will choose you every day. You are my grandson. When I go to psychiatry conferences, I show people pictures of you, me, and Laura in Paris. They ask who you are and I always tell them that you're my grandson. I love you as if you had my DNA"._

 _"You do?"_

 _"Yeah, I do. You are my world. I show your picture and I brag about you constantly. Don't let Nina or anyone try to tell you that I don't love you because we aren't connected by blood. We are family."_

 _Spencer smiled and said, "I love you like a grandfather and I am sorry I ran away. I just needed to clear my head. I promise that if I want to run away again, I will tell you first"._

Kevin and Spencer hugged. They walked to the car to go home with their bond stronger than before.

* * *

While Kevin was on his search for Spencer, Tiffany was on her search for Robert, Laura, or Luke. Tiffany made her way to the main building on Ice Princess Island. She observed that it looks the same, but different. Updates to the building have definitely been made, but she feels transported back to 1981 when looking at the building. She walks towards the front door, but stops herself. She realizes that she is going to have to sneak into the building as opposed to walking directly in like she did 37 years ago. Being friends with Spencers, Scorpios, and Devanes teach a person how to be a spy in dire situations. Tiffany begins to quietly walk around the building hoping to find a window she can climb in to get inside. She made her way over halfway around the building and didn't come across a window that was already open so she could climb in. She wasn't sure if second floor windows were open, but Tiffany knew herself well enough that she knew she could not climb a tree for the life of her. Just when she was about to give up, she spotted a window that was just opened. This was her chance to sneak in the building and save Luke, Laura, and Robert. She couldn't waste it. So, Tiffany hiked up her designer pants and pulled herself up to the ledge to climb in. _"Jeez Louise. I am definitely getting too old for this", whispered Tiffany to herself._

Tiffany climbed through the window and found herself in what appears to be Mikkos' old bedroom. It looked very familiar and memories of that time flooded Tiffany's memories. She can't believe that she is back on Ice Princess Island trying to take down some evil Cassadine. Tiffany pulled her walkie-talkie out of her back pocket and radioed Lucky. She told him that she made it inside and she's going to start looking around for any sign of Luke, Laura, or Robert. Lucky radioed back telling her about the lead he has about his father's whereabouts. Tiffany wished him luck in his search and began searching around Mikkos' room for any hidden clues to where Robert or Laura could be. She needed to figure out where Robert or Laura was located. These are her oldest and dearest friends, Lucky's parents, Robin's father, and Port Charles' heroes. She opened cabinets and nightstands. She found nothing. She searched the on-suite bathroom and came up empty handed. While she was looking under the bed, she heard the door open. Tiffany froze and a voice said, _"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"._

 _Tiffany turned around and looked up. She saw a smarmy looking man in a tiny suite standing at the foot of the bed looking down at her. He looked like he could be friendly, but she knew better than to trust a smirking man in a tiny suite on an island owned by the Cassadines. She said, "Uhh, hello darlin'. My name is Tiffany Hill. You know, the Tiffany Hill movie star and television personality extrondairre. You must have heard of me, darling?"._

 _"Yes. I know who you are, but not as a movie star or television personality. I do know that you are good friends with the Spencers and Scorpios, more specifically Luke and Laura Spencer and Robert Scorpio", said the man._

 _Tiffany responded, "And how do you know that? Do you have some sort of file on me? And how did you know I was going to even show up here, in this room?"._

 _The man smirked and said, "I know a lot about you, your precious Robert, and your best friends Luke and Laura. I learned about all of you through the stories my predecessors told me. And I truly wasn't expecting your company, but I heard a ruckus in here and there you were"._

 _Tiffany's eyes went wide in realization. She exclaimed, "Oh My God! You're a Cassadine!"._

 _"Valentine Cassadine. The most feared Cassadine of all Cassadines", said Valentine smirking._

 _"Listen here, bud. I don't care who in the skilly willy you are. You don't know anything about me", said a determined Tiffany._

 _"Your birth name is Elsie Mae Crumholtz. You are married to Sean Donnelly. You have a daughter, Anna, named after the one and only Anna Devane. You and Sean raised Robin for years while Robert and Anna were on missions and disappeared. You moved away from Port Charles after Luke Spencer shot Sean accidentally. You currently live in London. Would you like me to go on about you or tell you everything I know about your friends, who in my opinion lead much more interesting lives?"_

 _"Okay, okay, okay! You know me. What do you want with me? What did you do to my friends?"_

 _"What makes you think I have your friends?"_

 _"Don't play mind games with me, Mr. Cassadine. I know that Cassadines have been obsessed with Luke and Laura for decades. They both don't just disappear. Where are they?"_

 _"Your gutsy, Elsie Mae. May I call you Elsie Mae? Anyway, this works out perfectly. I'll take you to your friend Robert. But when I take you there, you'll have to do me a favor."_

 _"You may not call me Elsie Mae! I am Tiffany Hill and you will address me as such, you little creep. Now, what is the favor I'll be doing in exchange for you taking me to Robert?", asked Tiffany._

 _Valentine responded, "You'll find out once we get to Robert. So, what is it? Come with me to see Robert for yourself or not even see if Robert or the Spencers are alive? Your choice"._

 _Tiffany took a deep breath and said, "I'll go with you to Robert, but I need to know if Luke and Laura are okay. I'll go with you without a fight. Please tell me if my friends are alive"._

 _"Since I like good behavior, I'll tell you about your friends. Your friends are fine, for now. Now, do you want to see Robert?", asked Valentine._

 _Tiffany replied, "Fine. I'll do what you need. Take me to Robert"._

 _Valentine smirked and said, "Excellent. Oh. And before you come with me, maybe you should radio who ever came on this island with you and tell them goodbye. You probably won't being seeing them for a long time"._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Luke and Laura were trying to find their way out of the cave, but kept walking in circles. All they had for a light source was the small candle that was behind Laura while she was trapped in wires. Luke spoke up, _"Angel, we have been walking in circles for hours! I can't tell left from right anymore. I feel like we are walking through the same tunnel every time and go in a circle. We are getting nowhere"._

 _Laura said, "Come on, Luke. We can't give up! We have to find our way out to save Robert! Come on, let's try this tunnel over here. Maybe it will be the one"._

 _Luke sighed. "Laura, you know we'll take that tunnel and take the tunnel after that and it will lead us right back here. Let's just sit down and regroup. Also, it's difficult walking through a tunnel with one shoe and smelly clothes from the waterfall."_

 _"Fine. Let's sit against the rock wall over there."_

Luke and Laura sat down against the wall and remained silent for a few minutes. They have been trying to find their way out of this cave for hours. They aren't as young as they used to be and trying to escape evil Cassadines was never their favorite past time. Laura looked over at Luke. She observed his face and how he looks the same as the day she met him, but older. She sees how life took an impact on Luke's once youthful face. Laura thinks back to all the times they were in danger, all the good times they shared, and all the times they broke each other's heart. Laura spoke up in the silence and said, _"Luke? Can we talk?"._

 _Luke's faced showed that he was confused by Laura's question. "Talk? Laura, we have been talking since the moment I found you."_

 _"No, Luke. I mean talk about us. About our relationship."_

 _"What about it?"_

 _"I feel like we never closed the book on us. We always closed the chapter, but never the book. You know?"_

 _"Angel, we closed the book on our relationship decades ago. I don't know what you are talking about."_

 _"When we got a divorce, a month later we were falling back into old habits. And before the ink on the divorce decree was dried, we were back together. Then, I got sick right before we were going to get remarried."_

 _Luke interrupted and said, "What are you saying? That if you didn't get sick we would be married and living happily ever after?"._

 _Laura said, "No, no, no. We definitely would have run into all the problems we never resolved. Anyway, I woke up and you threw me a fake wedding, meanwhile you were married to Tracy. Then, I went catatonic again. When I woke up for good, I found out the truth about you and Tracy. My heart broke, but I was happy you found love again. But then we kissed and you offered to come to France with me. We still weren't over. Then, life went on. I was in Paris with Scotty and you and Tracy lived your lives. I came back to town and we went on an adventure to find LuLu and through trying to get our daughter back, we came to the agreement that we didn't fit anymore, but I always had you in my heart and mind."_

 _"You are always in my heart, Angel. Always. You own it. Are you saying you want to get back together and try again?"_

 _"No, Luke. I don't. Not anymore. I always thought I would want to try with you again anytime the opportunity would present itself. I mean you owned my heart for a very long time. We were addicted to one another. But the addiction has finally subsided. I don't need you like I used to. And you don't own my heart anymore and I don't own yours. New people do."_

 _"Doc and Tracy."_

 _"Yeah. I never thought I would find someone to own my heart again, but there he was, you know?"_

 _"You really love this dud, don't you?"_

 _Laura laughed. "He's not a dud, Luke. He is one of the best men I have ever known."_

 _"Does he treat you the way you deserve?"_

 _"Better than I could ever imagine", Laura said. She then had a far off look on her face. She said, "He's so kind, smart, patient, protective, and loving. He's funny and charming, too. He looks at me like I painted the moon. He makes me feel like a kid again."_

 _"I am glad. Truly. You deserve more than I could have ever given you. I gave you a rough life, Laura, and I am so sorry for that. You never deserved it. I am sorry for dragging you around the globe while being chased by goons. I am sorry for cheating on you with Holly and Felicia. You never deserved it. I am sorry for making you feel like a whore for sleeping with Stavros to survive Cassadine Island. And I am so sorry for treating Nikolas like a piece of shit, when I should have accepted him for being who he always was: your son."_

 _Laura had tears rolling down her face. She caressed Luke's face and said, "Thank you. I am sorry too. I am sorry for keeping Nikolas from you. I'm sorry for not telling you about my relationship with Stefan on the island. I know we talked these subjects to death but I want you to know that I thought you were dead. I really thought I was going to be trapped there forever. I should have told you everything that happened during my captivity when I escaped. I'm so sorry for everything."_

 _Luke grasped Laura's hand and gave it a squeeze. He said, "Angel, you never have to apologize. You were just trying to survive. I made you feel horrible for it."_

 _Laura said, "All is forgiven, Luke. Let's just close the book on all the anger and hurt we caused and be friends."_

 _Luke scoffed and said, "Laura, we can never just be friends. We have too much between us."_

 _"Luke, we have to. We need to close the book on us to fully be happy with the ones we chose. Kevin and Tracy do not deserve to always second guess our love for them. I mean, Tracy's my best friend and I don't want her to think every time I speak to you I am professing my undying love. And every time your name comes up, Kevin tenses up and thinks I'm going to leave him. They don't deserve that. Kevin deserves my undying love and Tracy deserves yours."_

 _"So, I guess this is truly the end of Luke and Laura, huh? I am now just Luke and you are now just Laura. No attachments to one another."_

 _"We will always be connected through Lucky and LuLu, but we go through life with other people now."_

 _Luke nodded and said, "I'll miss you."_

 _Laura, with tears streaming down her face, said, "I'll miss you, too."_

The two exes hugged and finally closed the book on their relationship for good. While they were hugging, they heard a familiar voice call out, _"Dad! Are you in here?"._

Luke and Laura looked at each other in shock and said simultaneously, _"Lucky!"._

* * *

After hours of trying to figure out the pin to open the cave, he finally landed on the right set of numbers. He ran inside and began screaming out for his dad. He knew he had to be in here. Lucky was running around the dark cave, in and out of tunnels when he heard two familiar voices call out his name. _"Mom and Dad?!", screamed Lucky._

 _"Lucky! It's us! Your mom was trapped in this cave! I found her, but we can't find our way out! It's super dark!", screamed Luke._

 _"Dad! Is mom okay?!"_

 _Laura screamed, "Lucky, honey, I'm fine! I am so glad to hear your voice! We have to get out of here and help Robert!"._

 _Lucky said, "Yeah, well we also have to help Tiffany!"._

 _Luke responded, "Tiffany Hill?! What is she doing here?!"._

 _"I brought her with me to come save you guys! She went to search in the main building for any one of you three and she radioed me about an hour ago saying goodbye! She was probably captured!", replied Lucky._

 _"Jeez! Okay! Well, Cowboy, come find your mother and me and we can go save Scorpio and Elsie Mae from Cassadine!", said Luke._

 _"Mom and Dad keep yelling out! I have a flash light with me! Just keep screaming and I'll get us out of here!", said Lucky._

 _"He's definitely your child, Laura. He brought supplies with him", Luke said to Laura._

Lucky began following his parents' voices. There were many different paths in this tunnel, but he was determined to rescue his parents. Lucky and his parents were screaming back and forth in hopes that lucky could follow the sound to his parents. After many trials and taking different routes, Lucky found his parents. Laura stood up and rushed into her son's arms. _"Oh Lucky! I am so glad to see you! Are you okay? How is everyone at home? How was our disappearances explained?", asked Laura in a rush._

 _Lucky let go of his mom and said, "I'm fine, Mom. I was so worried about you guys. Whoever took you guys made everyone believe all of you died! We had funerals and everything. I truly believed that you and Robert were dead, but then Tracy came and told me about Dad dying and I knew something had to be up. So, I went to Ireland to think and I called Tiffany. I knew she would be the most informative when it came to Spencer-Scorpio adventures. I think I remember a way out of here. We have to get back to the main house. Tiffany was taken. Do you guys have any idea to where Robert could be?"._

 _Luke replied, "Robert is in the main house. Valentine Cassadine made one of us stay and help him program the weather machine and the other could search for your mother. He gave me whathe thought was an impossible clue, but I figured it out. He said if I didn't find your mother before he programmed the weather machine then your mother would never go home. So, I found her and set her loose from the wires she was tied with. This means the weather machine hasn't been programmed yet. Robert has been holding off information. Tiffany smart but under pressure she gets nervous. So, we have to save Tiff and Robert, immediately."_

Luke and Laura followed Lucky through the cave and its multiple tunnels. Although it took multiple attempts, they finally found their way to the cave door, except it was locked shut. Laura said, _"Oh no! What are we going to do? We have to get out of here to save Robert and Tiffany from Valentine!"._

 _Luke said, "Angel, calm down. We'll get out of here. The pin is probably the same as it was getting in here. No worries. Let me put it in."_ Luke tried 7273, but no luck. It wasn't the passcode to get out of the cave. Luke tried 3727, but yet again it wasn't the right code. He tried every way the numbers 7273 could be formed, but nothing worked. Luke was getting frustrated. He had to get them out of this cave. They needed to reach Tiffany and Robert before Valentine even had the chance to manipulate them or freeze the world.

 _Lucky spoke up and said, "Dad, how did you figure out the passcode to get in her in the first place? It took me forever to find four digits that got me in."_

 _"Your mother told me how Valentine likes to play mind games all the time. So, what word plays mind games with me and your mother? Rape. I tried it and it worked. So, now we all have to think of another four-letter word that messes with our minds. It will be the code to get out of here", Luke replied._

The trio began trading ideas back and forth on what the four-letter word could be. Rape was the only major instance in their history that messes with their minds. Lucky was heartbroken when he found out his mother was raped by his own father. He felt like his whole life was a lie. He thought his dad was the best man to ever walk this earth and that his mother was grace and truth incarnate. When Nikolas told him out of spite that Luke raped Laura, Lucky couldn't believe it. He doesn't regret getting angry and hurt by the truth, but he regrets treating his mother like a slut for it. He wasn't there. Who was he to judge? Lucky said, _"Mom, I need to apologize to you."_

 _Laura was shocked. "For what, honey?", she asked._

 _Lucky took a deep breath and said, "After Dad said that the original code was rape, it got me thinking about all those years ago when I found out about your rape. I am so sorry for the way I treated you. How I made you feel like shit. Mom, you are my hero. You survived so much. I feel horrible truly for treating you like you were the monster in every story. I understand now that I didn't have any right to know about it. I shouldn't have judged you about it or about anything related to Nikolas and what happened during your captivity on Cassadine Island. You are a strong woman and I am proud to be your son."_

 _Laura wept while Lucky said his apology. She grabbed her son in a hug and said, "Thank you. You didn't have to apologize, but thank you. You will always be my first baby. The first baby I raised and could take ownership of. I am proud to be your mother."_

Laura and Lucky released each other and smiled. This talk was a long time in the making. Although mother and son moved past the horrible year and a half when they were separated, the memories of that time constantly lingered. The Cassadines took so much from mother and son, but they will never take the love and admiration each had for the other. Luke observed his beloved ex-wife and son. Two of the greatest gifts life could have given him. The best years of his life were spent traveling around the globe with Laura's hand in his and Lucky by his side. Luke was determined to get them out of here and back where they all belong: home.

The trio continued trading and testing four digit numbers, but came up with nothing. They couldn't come up with any four-letter words that represent something horrible in their lives. They tried Helena, Mikkos, Stavros, Stefan, Nikolas, and Valentine's birth dates, but were denied every time. Laura could tell that Luke and Lucky were becoming discouraged. She knew that the Cassadines were secretly obvious. From the outside, you could never tell what a Cassadine meant, but once on the inside everything made sense. Laura knows that this code has something to do with the Cassadines. She tried to come up with four letter nicknames for all of the Cassadines, but none of them made sense. Lucky interrupted Laura's thoughts when he said, _"Mom, was there any special dates or names that made Nikolas tick?"._

 _Laura's eyes went wide in realization. "I know the code! It's Niky! I used to call him that when he was a baby. Beside my rape, Nikolas's appearance in Port Charles is what rocked our family to its core! Try 6459!"_

Luke plugged those digits in and the cave doors opened. _"Angel! You did it! You're a genius!", Luke exclaimed._

 _"Thank you! Now, come on! Let's go find Tiffany and Robert!", said Laura leaving the cave._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robert woke up and tried to move. When he couldn't move his arms, he looked down to see that his arms and legs were tied to the hospital bed he was on. Robert doesn't know what happened to him. Did Valentine get the information he needed while Robert was asleep? Did Robert give anything away that might hurt Luke, Laura, or anyone else in Port Charles? The door opening interrupted Robert's thoughts. He saw a blonde woman get shoved in the room and the door slammed shut. _"You will regret this, Valentine! My husband is Sean Donnelly! He has connections! If he finds out you shoved his woman in a room like a barn animal, he will get men to come and get you, you little man! Ugh! Damn him!", yelled a woman with a familiar southern accent._

 _"Tiffany?", asked Robert._

 _The woman turned around with wide eyes and said, "Robert! Oh, it's you! Are you okay?"._

 _Robert replied, "I'm still living. What are you doing here?"._

 _"Lucky Spencer called me and said that you, Luke, and Laura were in trouble. We met up and decided to come to this island. We were right. Well, more so I was right. You know, I am smarter than everyone thinks. Why are you grunting and moving around? Oh my God! Are you having a seizure? Robert, I am no doctor!"_

 _Robert rolled his eyes. "Well, Tiff, I'd like out of these ties. Can you try to get me out of them? That way we could get out of here before Valentine gets back. Did he say anything about the weather machine being activated or Luke and Laura getting hurt?"_

 _Tiffany began searching around the room for something sharp to cut the leather ties with. "No. That little, rude man just said he would take me to you if I did him a favor. Well, he took me to you, but I don't know the favor. And what is this you're talking about a weather machine? That was decades ago!"_

 _"He said his father left him the idea in his will and he wanted to prove to the world that he is the most feared Cassadine to ever live. He sent Luke on a wild goose chase to find Laura before 48 hours or before he programmed the weather machine. I hope Luke found her and they are safe."_

 _Tiffany found a scalpel and began cutting Robert loose, albeit slowly. "Well, I was able to radio Lucky before Valentine caught me and he told me that he had a lead about where Luke was. So, I think wherever Luke disappeared to, Laura is. Hopefully, Lucky found them and they are all safe. So, what are we going to do once I get you free from these ties?"_

 _"I don't know, Tiff. What century are you going to be finished cutting me loose? Weren't scissors in any cabinets?"_

 _"Excuse me, Robert Scorpio. I am helping you get free. If you want to give me attitude, then try to free yourself!"_

 _"Tiff, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated and want to get out of here before Valentine comes back and knocks us out!"_

 _Tiffany got one of Robert's arms free and moved on to the other arm. "Why would he knock us out?"_

 _"Tiffany! He wants to read out minds for any type of information regarding the programming of the weather machine. He wants to freeze the world!"_

 _"Honey, I don't remember anything of importance regarding that silly nilly weather machine. The only thing I remember about that time is meeting you, Luke,_ _and Laura. Does this man think we would know the password to programming it?"_

 _"I guess. Does he not know that you and me had nothing to do in the control room? Luke locked himself in there with Mikkos and figured out the password to stopping the weather machine. We have no idea what the password was to programming it. Are you almost done cutting this arm loose?"_

 _"Be patient! I am trying my best here! Got it! Okay, let me cut your legs and we can get out of here!"_

 _"Well, you have to hurry! Valentine could come in here any minute."_

Tiffany began speeding up the cutting process. The scalpel became dull as time went on, but she continued to try to free Robert. Robert came up with the idea to cut each leather tie until it becomes weak, then Robert will attempt to pull it apart himself. Tiffany made jokes about Robert not being as strong as he thinks he is, but Robert let her have her moment. Once Tiffany, cut both ties, Robert began pulling his right leg tie apart first. It took a few attempts, but he was able to pull it apart to set his right leg free. He also pulled apart the left tie and jumped off the bed. _"How about that, Tiff? This old man still has it in him. Now let's get out of here! We have to find Luke, Laura, and Lucky", said Robert._

Before Robert and Tiffany could even exit the room, Valentine walked in. _"Well, well, well. I see we were trying to escape. I guess I came in at the best moment. You aren't leaving until I have my answers", said Valentine._

Tiffany knew her and Robert had get out of here, but she needed to distract Valentine so Robert could put him in some type of headlock and knock him out. Tiffany decided to do what she does best: talk. _"You know, Mr. Cassadine, before I give you all the information you need, I think we should talk about your fashion sense. If you are going to rule the world, why not do it in style? I don't think that color suit matches your eyes. I worked in the television and film industry for years. I could tell you the color swatches that go with your eyes, your hair, you skin tone, and your body type. Also, why do continue to wear such small suits? They make you look like a tiny, squished up man. Do you have a wife? Any kids? Well, you know I have a child, my daughter Anna. She is definitely her father's daughter. Although, she does have my je ne sais quoi…", Tiffany continued to ramble on while Valentine rolled his eyes._

Robert figured out what Tiffany was doing after the first sentence. She was going to talk this man to death until Robert could attack him when he least expects it. Robert continued to let Tiffany ramble on and rolled his eyes when Valentine looked at him to make Valentine believe he was annoyed with Tiffany. While Tiffany was rambling, Robert was waiting for the right moment to attack Valentine. Robert knew he couldn't just walk up to him or run up to him. He was going to have to take him down from below. So, Robert decided to pretend to kneel down and tie his shoe. When Valentine would least expect it, Robert would pull him down to the ground. When Tiffany was talking about deviled eggs, Robert knew this was the time to attack. Discussing deviled eggs is such a boring topic, well maybe not for Tiffany, but for any normal human being. Robert kneeled down, pretended to tie his shoe, and grabbed Valentine's legs and pulled. Valentine fell down and screamed, _"What the hell?! I knew I shouldn't have let this bitch talk forever! My head! You both will pay for this!"._

 _Robert sat on top of Valentine to assure that he wouldn't go anywhere. "Tiffany! Go and look for Luke and Laura! Take his key and lock the door! I'll keep him down in here! It's time this man is shown who really makes the rules when it comes to the Spencer-Cassadine feud", said Robert._

Tiffany pulled Valentine's keys out of his pocket and left the room. Valentine tried to fight off Robert, but Robert was able to keep Valentine secured to the floor. Valentine said, _"So, is Luke Spencer the one who is going to show me who makes the rules? He's an old man. I don't know what he could do without breaking a bone."_

 _Robert smirked and replied, "No. Not Luke. Laura."_

* * *

Tiffany left the room her and Robert were in and began to run towards the front door when she heard familiar voices. _"Luke! Where could Robert and Tiffany be? We need to save them from Valentine! He's lethal. He'll kill them if they don't give him what he wants!", Tiffany heard a worried Laura say._

Tiffany smiled and began running towards the voices. It has been forever since she has seen her dearest friends, especially Laura. Tiffany knows that this isn't how she wanted her reunion with Luke and Laura to be, but she realized how else could she reunite with Luke and Laura other than when they are in danger. Tiffany followed the voices and her heart jumped at the sight of her two oldest friends. Luke and Laura looked the same, just older and wiser. Well, Luke looked older and Laura looked wiser. Tiffany yelled, _"Laura! Luke!"._

Laura turned around to see her best friend for the first time in many years. Laura smiled the largest smile in days and ran towards Tiffany. The two friends embraced. Laura whispered, _"Elsie Mae. I have missed you."_

 _Tiffany squeezed Laura tighter and said, "Laura Webber Baldwin Spencer, I have missed you as well."_

 _The two let go of each other, but held each other's hands. Laura said, "What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is Robert okay? Have you seen Robert?"_

 _Tiffany said, "Darlin' you know too many questions causes me to panic. Slow down. Robert is fine. He is holding Valentine down as we speak. He told me to go search for you guys. Are you guys okay? Where did he hide you?"_

 _Luke interrupted and said, "He hid Laura in the waterfall. I found her and Lucky found us. Now, before we go help Robert destroy Valentine, come here and give me a hug my favorite movie star!"._

 _Tiffany ran into Luke's arms and said, "Oh, Luke Spencer! I have missed you. I am so glad you and Laura are okay. After all this is over, I want the three of us, along with Robert, to keep in touch more often. You understand me? Or I'll make sure Sean gets involved and makes you keep in contact with me."_

 _Luke rolled his eyes and replied, "Not Donnelly. You know by using him as leverage you can make me do anything. Now, come on. Take us to Robert."_

Luke, Laura, and Lucky followed Tiffany as she guided them to the room where Robert and Valentine are in. While they were walking towards the room, Luke spoke up and explained his plan of action. _"So, here's what I'm thinking we do. We get in there and Lucky, you replace Robert holding Valentine down. Now, we can either shoot him point blank and kill him, which is what I prefer, or we come up with another way of punishment and extermination for this rodent. Any ideas, Laura?", said Luke._

 _"As much as I want you to shoot this man point blank and kill him like he did to Nikolas, I think we need to find another course of action. He needs to be tortured some other way", replied Laura._

 _Tiffany interjected and said, "Well, I think we should put away with him the same way we put away his father. If he desperately wanted to live up to his father's reputation, the only way to punish him is to freeze him. Put this man on ice just like we did to Mikkos. Just my two cents."_

 _"I think that is perfect. I know he's Charlotte's father, but who cares at this point. She has LuLu as a mother and Dante will be her step-father forever. Her grandparents are **the** Luke and Laura. She also has Tracy and Kevin in her life. She has me and the rest of the Spencer clan. She'll miss her father. I know going through just about a week believing that the two of you were dead almost killed me, but we can get this little girl through this", said Lucky._

 _Luke nodded in agreement and said, "I think this is the best course of action. Thanks for the idea, Tiff. This man has caused our family too much pain and loss. What do you think, Angel?"._

Laura wasn't sure that freezing Valentine was the correct way to handle this situation. As much as this man has taken from her and how he hurt her family, she couldn't imagine killing her granddaughter's father. As much as she hates Valentine, Charlotte loves and idolizes him. Luke interrupted Laura's thoughts and said, _"Angel, I know what you are thinking. You think that we shouldn't kill him like this. Laura, you have always been the good guy in our partnership. You hold the morals that I don't even think about. That's what made this partnership work. But, think about it Laura. This man killed Nikolas. He got away with murder. Your son isn't alive. I may have never given Nik a fair chance and was cold to him for most of the time I knew him, but he was your son. He deserved to live a long life for you and for his son. Our kids don't have their brother anymore. This man shot Doc. Think about that moment when you saw Doc lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest. Think about LuLu. This Cassadine kept LuLu's daughter away from her for years. We can finally punish this man for all he did. You won't have to press the button. I will or Lucky will. Even Robert could. This is the best course of action to deal with this murderer and thief, but we won't do this without your consent."_

Laura took in all Luke said. She knew he was right. Valentine took so much away from the Spencer clan. He hasn't paid for any of his crimes. He got away with murder. He took away her beloved Nikolas, shot Kevin, and kept LuLu's daughter away from her. This time the Spencers will beat this Cassadine at his own game. _Laura took a deep breath and said, "It's time Valentine is punished for everything he did to our family. He gets away with everything, but not this time. Let's freeze him."_

 _Luke replied, "Thank you, Angel. Okay, that's the plan. Tiff? Are we at that room yet? Let's get this freezing show on the road!"._

 _Tiffany laughed and said, "Yes, Luke Spencer. Have patience. The room is coming up on our right. Let me just unlock the door and we can end this Cassadine once and for all."_

Tiffany took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. When she opened the door, the group heard Robert, who was still sitting on top of Valentine, babbling on about Emma and little Noah. He was telling a story of the time when he visited Robin in California and he offered to babysit Emma and Noah and the hijinks that occurred between the grandfather and his grandchildren. Valentine was rolling his eyes at every word Robert said. Robert looked up at the opened door and said, _"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Valentine? It's your worst nightmare, Luke and Laura."_

 _Valentine replied, "What are you going to do with me, Spencers?"._

 _"I want you to think long and hard, Cassadine. Since you seem to know every detail about mine and Laura's history with your family, including our past with the waterfall on this island, do you recall how your father was killed?", said Luke._

 _"You pushed him in the weather machine room and froze him. What does that have to do with me?", responded Valentine._

 _Luke said, "Since you have been dead set on following in your father's footsteps, we have decided to allow you to die the same way as your good ole daddy."_

 _Valentine's heart dropped. He stuttered and said, "You're going to freeze me to death? You can't do that!"._

 _Laura spoke up and responded, "Yes, we can. And we will. It's finally time to pay for your sins, Valentine."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _"You can't freeze me to death! Laura! I have a child, your granddaughter. You don't want to be the reason that Charlotte doesn't have a father anymore. Don't allow Luke Spencer to make decisions for you. He always did. He's the reason behind all the bad decisions in your life. That's how you ended up in the looney bin", pleaded Valentine while being held by Robert and Lucky._

 _"Shut up, Cassadine! You know nothing!", yelled Luke._

 _Laura touched Luke's arm to calm him down. "We, as a group, decided that it is time to end you. Luke does not nor did he ever control me. I am my own person. I make my own decisions. You have no insight into the life I had. All you have are stories. You weren't there. Will I feel bad when I go back to Port Charles and tell Charlotte that you had an accident and never woke up? Of course. It will break my heart to break her heart. The only thing about you that it admirable is how Charlotte loves you, but everything else is pure evil", said Laura._

 _Valentine scoffed and said, "You can't prove anything evil about me. All you have is stories too."_

 _Laura rolled her eyes and responded by saying, "You held myself and others hostage and threatened to kill us. You almost killed me and shot Kevin instead. How would you have felt if I held you and Nina hostage and held a gun to your face but shot Nina instead and got away with it?! I watched that man take a bullet for me and almost die for me! And you got away with that. You attempted to kidnap Spencer because he was in your way to the Cassadine fortune. When in reality, you had the claim all along! You got away with those charges too! Then, you kept Charlotte away from her own mother! Why? LuLu isn't a bad person. All she wanted was to bond with her daughter and you didn't even want to introduce them! You didn't want to because you were afraid. Afraid that Charlotte would want to be more Spencer than Cassadine. Well, hate to break it to you, but that girl was born Spencer. She does not have an evil Cassadine bone in her body. But, you got away with that too. Finally, onto the worst of all. You murdered my son! My first-born son! The son who I left when he was so young and I had to work to gain his trust and love. The son who was always there for me. The son who had a child of his own! The son who would have given you anything just to let him and his family free. And what kills me is that you didn't have to kill him. You already had the claim. His death was in vain! People tell me that Nikolas died a hero, but I don't see it like that. I see it as my baby boy dying without a reason. And you got away with that! You got away with everything because for some reason seven witness statements weren't good enough to put you away! Well, your reign of terror is over. Now."_

Valentine remained silent. He had no smart mouth response to Laura's rampage. Valentine knew that the only way to spare his life was to stop with the smart remarks and attempt to apologize. Valentine spoke up and said, _"Laura, I truly apologize for-"_

 _"No! No! You don't get to say that you are sorry! You're not! You are just trying to get out of your punishment! It's over Valentine! There is nothing you can say or do that would make me or everyone else here change their minds about putting you in the freeze chamber. Everyone here hates you for valid reasons. And if you were truly sorry, you would have apologized a long time ago", interrupted Laura._

 _"My mom is right. You hurt everyone here. You took away my brother. My only brother. I know that Nikolas and I weren't friendly at the start, but he became not only my brother, but my best friend. You took him away from me. From LuLu. From his son. And you don't care. You almost killed my mom. But you didn't care about that either. You have no remorse for any of your actions", Lucky said to Valentine._

 _Tiffany spoke up and said, "You almost killed my best friend and you killed her son. You may have not done anything to me personally, but when you hurt my best friend, I will come after you. Just from being around you for a short period of time, I could tell that nothing matters but power and fortune to you. You are a cruel, cruel man. And darlin', your reign of terror ends today."_

 _"Listen here, Cassadine. See this woman over here", Robert pointed at Laura. "I've known her since she was about 18 years old. I am very protective of her. If someone gives her a hard time or bumps into her the wrong way, I will go after them. You almost killed her and killed her son. You broke her. You broke her heart because her children are her heart. Nothing will stop me from ending you. Right here. Right now."_

 _Luke took a step forward and said, "Cassadines have always had their issues with Laura and myself. It's in your DNA. I understand that all of you hate us because I accidentally killed Mikkos. Not Laura. For some reason, Laura always gets the blame for killing Mikkos when I was the one who pushed him into the freeze chamber. We had to stop your father from freezing the world. Everyone would have died. But it wasn't my plan to kill the man. That truly was an accident. But then, Helena cursed us and shortly after that she had Laura kidnapped. Stavros raped Laura and she had Nikolas. Yes, Laura kept Nikolas a secret and I hated him, but he was her son. You took her son from her. You took my kids' brother from them. Nikolas and I were never best friends, but he meant something to people that I love. And one thing that you should have learned throughout your study of mine and Laura's history is that if you hurt her, I will kill you. Well, you hurt her and I'm going to kill you."_

Valentine looked around at all the people who were telling him the reasons why they wanted to end his life and the one reason that stood out was that he hurt Laura. Everyone here and in Port Charles seems to idolize Laura. They would go to the ends of the earth for her. She is Port Charles' queen and he destroyed her life by killing her son. Valentine knew that there was no way out of this. These people hate him. He can't say anything that would change their minds. They all want to kill him. It's finally time to pay for his sins.

* * *

Lucky and Robert dragged Valentine to the room that held the freeze chamber with Luke following behind them. Laura decided that she didn't want to be the one to press the button or be in the room when they froze Valentine. She understands that she is agreeing to the freezing of him, but she doesn't want to see it happen. Tiffany decided to stay with Laura while the guys did the dirty work.

 _"Darlin'? You okay?", Tiffany asked Laura._

 _Laura gave a sad smile and said, "I will be. I just, I don't know how to feel. I want to feel horrible for allowing my son, Luke, and Robert kill my granddaughter's father, but I have a little bit of relief in me right now. He'll be gone. Forever. I'll have justice for Nikolas' death. I just feel horrible for Charlotte."_

 _"Honey, you always had the biggest heart", said Tiffany with a small smile. "I know you didn't fully want to freeze this man to death, but isn't it the only way that would end the evil Cassadines for good?"_

 _"I suppose so, but I just wish that there was another option besides freezing him to death", said Laura._

 _Tiffany responded, "Well, honey, you were married to Luke Spencer. You should know multiple ways of torture and murder."_

 _Laura rolled her eyes, "Tiffany! Luke was never some kind of paid mobster like Sonny Corinthos or Jason Morgan. He would help them, but he wasn't one of them. Sometimes, I didn't even want him to help them. It was too dangerous."_

 _"He was the man you chose to love, but I see from the rock on your finger that you found a new man. Please for the love of God tell me that it's not Scotty Baldwin! Again", said Tiffany._

 _Laura let out one of her signature belly laughs. "No, it's not Scotty. It's Kevin Collins."_

 _"The shrink who was with wacky Lucy Coe?"_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _"Tell me everything! Come on! Sit, sit, sit!" Tiffany and Laura sat on the table that Valentine tied Robert on. "So, tell me about your new hubby How did the two of you find each other?"_

 _Laura laughed. "Well, Helena left me some stupid clue for a scavenger hunt she left for me to follow. I needed a cryptographer and messaged him anonymously online. I went to meet the cryptographer and it turned out to be Kevin. We were surprised to see each other. He deciphered some words and we went on this hunt together. He then followed me to Cassadine Island where Valentine kept us hostage and killed Nikolas. Kevin ended up taking a bullet for me and I dug it out of him."_

 _Tiffany interrupted, "Some bonding experience, huh?"._

 _"Haha. Yeah. Well, we came back to Port Charles and went on our first real date. We had a little bump in our relationship road, but we got over it. Umm. I flashed him while he was dressed as Santa", continued Laura._

 _"Excuse me? Santa? Laura Webber Baldwin Spencer you are kinky."_

 _"No. No. It wasn't like that. It was a weird accident that he was dressed as Santa. When Spencer came back to town, we moved in with Kevin. Kevin proposed twice. First time, I shot him down. The second time on Halloween I accepted. It was very romantic. And we married on Christmas. That's pretty much our love story", said Laura._

 _Tiffany asked, "Does he really love you? They way you deserve to be loved?"._

 _Laura smiled and replied, "Yes. Without a doubt. He's such the opposite of Luke, but he's kind, gentle, and so smart. He's stable and funny. He has Luke's best qualities and the qualities that I was always trying to pull out of Luke. He's pretty perfect."_

 _Tiffany grabbed Laura's hand and squeezed it. "I can tell. Your eyes were always very telling. When you speak of him, your eyes light up. I will always have a soft spot for the Luke and Laura relationship, but I can tell how hurt and scarred that relationship left the both of you. I am so glad that you found someone again. Someone who appreciates the amazing woman that you are, darling."_

 _Tears welled in Laura's eyes. "Thank you. You and Sean have been my inspiration. The way the both of you love each other for better and for worse. I always admired the way that you and Sean looked past each other's shortcomings and loved each other anyway. You never brought them up for argument's sake, just for humor. Meanwhile, Luke and I would use those short comings as jabs and argument points. I wanted to find someone who could be the Sean to my Tiffany. I think I found it in Kevin."_

 _Tiffany pulled Laura into a hug and said, "Thank you, honey. I am so glad that you found what you were looking for and always deserved. When we get off this forsaken island, I want to go home and get Sean so we can visit Port Charles and spend time with you and Kevin. I think Sean might like him more than Luke."_

Laura and Tiffany laughed.

 _"So, tell me. How's life in London? How's Sean? Anna? What's she like?", asked Laura._

 _Tiffany replied, "London is nice. We had to learn 'God Save the Queen', which was difficult because I barely knew the 'Star Spangled Banner'. Sean is in a wheelchair due to the gun shot years ago and polonium poisoning. He gets around pretty well. He's still very stubborn. He's very much the same as the last time you spent time with him. And Anna, well, she's everything I ever wanted in a daughter and more. She has a lot of Sean's characteristics, but she's very fashionable and up on pop culture like her mother. She's the perfect mix of super spy and movie star."  
_

 _"I am so happy for you. I know how badly you wanted to be a mother. I always knew you would be great at it. I hope to meet Anna someday. I want to tell her all kind of crazy stories about us. I am so glad you came to save us. After this is all over, I want to keep in touch", said Laura._

 _"Everyday", replied Tiffany._

 _Laura responded, "Multiple phone calls a day."_

Soon, Laura and Tiffany's conversation was interrupted. The door opened and Lucky, Luke, and Robert waltzed through. Laura and Tiffany hopped off the table. Laura asked, _"Did you do it? Did you freeze him?"._

 _"Yes. It's over. The evil Cassadines are all dead. We are finally free, Angel", answered Luke._

" _What happened? Tell me the details", said Laura._

 _A confused Luke responded, "Why? It's over. Let's get off this island and go home."_

 _"Luke! I need to know what happened. Please. Even though you pushed the button, I am just as guilty in this decision", replied Laura._

 _Luke took a deep breath. He knew Laura wouldn't let anyone leave unless he told her what happened. "Angel, we walked him to the freeze room. We put him in and I asked if he had any final thoughts. He said he was just living up to his family name. He also said to tell you that in the Cassadine security box at Wyndamere is a piece of paper that will make Spencer really happy. We closed the door on him, activated the machine, and pressed the button. He's gone Laura. We are finally in the clear of all evil Cassadines."_

Laura knew that this needed to be done, but she felt some remorse for what they all just did. As evil as Valentine was, he had a child and a wife. She allowed Luke to take Charlotte away from the father she idolized and Nina's husband away. Laura doesn't really care for Nina, but she knows how it feels to be in love and to think the one you love is dead, except this time Nina's husband is really dead. Lucky interrupted her thoughts when he said, _"Mom, I don't believe that murder is always the best option, but we had to punish this guy. He got away with everything. He took Nikolas away from us. He almost took you away from me and LuLu. I know that you will carry some guilt for the rest of your life about this. I will too. But, it was the only way to make sure he never hurt any of us again."_ Lucky drew Laura into his arms and hugged his mother.

 _Robert said, "As soon as I can find a phone, I will get in contact with the WSB. I'll tell them what happened here. Luke and I will take one hundred percent accountability for all the actions. Laura, Tiff, and Lucky will remain in the clear. The WSB will make this look like an accident and we can go home back to our mundane lives."_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

On the island, Robert was able to track down a landline phone and got in touch with his colleagues in the WSB. They sent a few agents to the island to get the whole, true story and then make it look like an accident to protect Robert, Luke, and the rest of the group. The agents made it appear as if Valentine was tampering with the freeze chamber and accidentally locked himself in when the freeze went off. The whole group boarded two helicopters taking them to the main land to a hotel to rest and shower before heading home.

Laura, Luke, Lucky, and Robert boarded the plane taking them home to Port Charles. Tiffany took a plane back home to London, but she promised Laura to visit her as soon as possible. Lucky was sitting next to his mother on the plane ride back to Port Charles and he noticed she has a nervous look on her face. He is aware that she is worried about telling Charlotte about Valentine's death, although Charlotte and everyone else in Port Charles will receive a different version of events as opposed to what really transpired.

Lucky nudged Laura and asked, _"What's with the nervous face? What's wrong? Are you okay?"._

 _"I'm just nervous. This will be my third time coming back from the dead. I'm sort of sick of surprising everyone and having to explain myself", replied Laura._

 _"Aren't you excited to see Lu, Kevin, Grandma?"_

 _"Of course, but is it really over? Is this my final time fake dying and then coming back and saying 'Psych! It was the Cassadines. Again.' Don't misunderstand me. I can't wait to get home and wrap my arms around Kevin and everyone else, but is it really over?", asked Laura._

 _Lucky grabbed his mother's hands and looked directly into her eyes. He said, "Mom, I don't know if anything with the Cassadines will ever be truly over. But, Mikkos, Helena, Stavros, Stefan, and Valentine are all dead and gone. Only Alexis and Spencer are left. They like you. It seems that you are finally in the clear. And if any Cassadine comes after you again, you know Dad, Robert, and myself will save you. I will never let them hurt you again. I promise."_

 _"Thank you. I know I can always count on the three of you. You all are my own personal super heroes, but so is Kevin. I don't want to lie to my husband. That's what ruined my marriage to your father: all the lies", said Laura._

 _"Tell Kevin and only Kevin the truth, but you have to stick with the story the WSB told us when talking to everyone else. I don't want a secret like this to ruin your marriage. You deserve happiness. But, when you tell LuLu about Valentine and she has to tell Charlotte, it has to be the WSB's version. That's the only way our whole adventure group stays in the clear."_

 _"I know, I know. I feel bad for the little girl. As much as I hated Valentine, she loved and adored him. I know she will be heartbroken."_

 _"Mom, she has Lu, she has Dante,_ _she has you and Kevin,_ _and she has me. She has this whole support system around her. We will get her though this tragedy. You taught Lu_ _and I how to fight through all types of pain and tragedy. We get all our strength from you", said Lucky._

Laura smiled and kissed her son's cheek. She was so proud that he was her son. With him by her side, along with Kevin, she can get through anything life throws at her.

Luke looked across the aisle to see Laura and Lucky sharing a bonding moment. Luke knows that Lucky is terrified of turning to a version of himself that he stays away from Laura, LuLu, and Elizabeth. He wishes he could just shake Lucky and tell him that there is more Laura in him than anyone else. Lucky not only has his mother's hair, but her kindness and sensitivity. All Lucky has from Luke is the sense of adventure, everything else is all Laura. Robert interrupts Luke's thoughts when he says, _"Spencer? You okay? This is the second time on this trip that you zoned out on me?"._

 _"I'm fine, Robert. I was just thinking about things", responds Luke._

 _"Is one of those things whether you are going to move back to Port Charles or not?"_

 _"Why do you ask? Are you moving back and know that I'm your only friend and need me around to up your social status?"_

 _"No, Spencer, you know being seen with you ruins my cool spy factor. You've been looking over at Laura with doe eyes again. Are you planning on wooing her back? For the one thousandth time", said Robert._

 _Luke sighed and replied, "No, not anymore. We decided that we are finally over. While we were stuck in the tunnels under the waterfall, Laura and I decided that we needed to close this chapter of our relationship. We need to just be friends. She said she's happy with Doc Shrink. Although I will always believe that no one is good enough for Laura, I'll let this guy pass. He's a good dude. He must be really special for her to change her name."_

 _"Does that bother you?"_

 _"At first, it bothered me a little. It felt like she was trying to erase our past. But after speaking to her about Doc, I realized that he must really be special because when she remarried Baldwin, she didn't change her name. Thank God. She was still a Spencer. But now, she's a Collins, with a lot of Spencer left in her."_

 _"Wow, Spencer. You really do have a heart. Especially when it comes to the lovely Laura. So, you never answered my question. Are you moving back to Port Charles?"_

 _Luke replied, "No. Once we get back to town, I might spend time with LuLu and Bobbie, but I think I'll head back to Amsterdam to be with Tracy. It's nice there. It's different. Are you moving back to Port Charles?"._

 _Robert let out a chuckle and said, "Hell no. I'm a spy, Spencer. I live life on the move. I may be old, but I still like to keep up a quick pace. I don't like to settle down for a long time. However, I do take time out of my busy schedule to visit Robin and the kids a couple times a year. I take them to Disneyland. It's pretty fun. Although, I do get nauseous on that stupid tea cup ride."_

 _"Finally! The great Robert Scorpio admits that he is old as dirt!", laughed Luke._

 _Robert rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Spencer. My whole point of telling you that was to convince you to call LuLu more. Spend time with your grandkids. Being a grandfather is pretty neat. You get to have fun with the kids but give them back to the parents when you don't want them anymore. When I visited Port Charles a few summers ago, Laura told me to tell you to call and visit LuLu. She worries about you. But you aren't as bad of a person and you think, Spencer. I know I kid and joke with you, but you're a good guy."_

 _Luke was surprised at Robert's suggestion. "Wow. Thanks, Robert. I know I never tell you, but you've been a great pal to me through the years. Always bailing me out of trouble. I'll think about your suggestion. I really will."_

 _Robert nodded. "Good. Now, lets quit with this emotional garbage. I need a scotch. Wave down the flight attendant. We have a long flight home."_

* * *

After Luke, Laura, Lucky, and Robert landed in Port Charles, WSB agents hid and secured them in an interrogation room at the airport. The agents didn't want people to see them and to be shocked at the reappearances of three assumed dead people. Robert asked the agents, _"What is the course of action? When can we see our families? We are going to have to leave this room sooner than later."_

 _The WSB agent responded, "Each of you will give us the name and number of one person, we will call them and request their presence here, you will reunite with that person, tell them the WSB version of the story, and we will take you home so citizens don't see you. There will be a press conference tomorrow where we explain what occurred and the three of you will be welcomed back into society like normal people."_

The group nodded in agreement to the WSB's terms. Luke, Laura, and Robert gave the names and numbers of Tracy, Kevin, and Anna, respectively. After the agent left the room, everyone sighed a sigh of relief. _"So, Angel, are you excited to see Doc?", asked Luke._

 _"Yes, probably just as excited as you are to see Tracy. I just want this to be over. I want this to be the final time I come back from the dead. I think the cemetery is sick of burying me and placing a tombstone, only to remove it later", said Laura._

 _"Darlin' your first return from the dead will always be the most memorable", joked Luke_

 _Laura laughed and said, "Yeah, my first return brought the Cassadines into our lives and my third killed them off. I guess it is true: third times the charm."_

The foursome traded stories and jokes to pass the time while they waited for Tracy, Kevin, and Anna to arrive. Lucky was taking it all in. He was sitting in a room hearing stories from three legends of Port Charles. Their stories of the eighties are amazing. The three of them went on amazing adventures, both together and separately. They saved the world, came back from the dead multiple times, jumped out of airplanes and off of boats, and faced down members of a demented Russian family and mobsters. He always knew his parents were special. He admired them from the beginning, but just seeing them on this whole adventure with Tiffany and Robert makes him feel honored to be their son. They are amazing people. _"I just want to say that you guys are amazing. Legendary", Lucky interrupted._

 _The trio laughed. Luke said, "Thanks Cowboy, but we were just doing what had to be done."_

 _Lucky scoffed, "Yeah. Just saving the world. Everyone's ordinary task."_

 _"Your mother was such a daredevil. She was so game to do anything. She didn't want to be left out. When your father and I snuck on the Cassadine's boat, weren't we_ _shocked to see your mother on the boat. Haha. That boat caused your father the most trouble out of all of us", said Robert._

 _"Why?", asked Lucky._

 _Laura responded with laughter, "As tough as your father wants to appear, there is one thing in this world that can knock him down: seasickness. Oh my God. Luke, you were so sick. You couldn't even stand."_

 _"Thank you very much Laura. I have survived almost forty years without my son knowing the one thing that knocks me down on an adventure", replied Luke with humor in his voice._

 _Lucky laughed and said, "It's fine, Dad. It can be our secret. I won't tell LuLu or she'll use it against you anytime you piss her off."_

 _Luke groaned. "Oh God. Never tell her. If I don't answer her first call, she'll track me down and make me ride a boat across the ocean back to Port Charles as punishment."_

 _Lucky asked, "So, Robert, how's Robin? I haven't seen her in forever."_

 _"She's great. She's living in California now. She just had her second kid, Noah Robert, last summer. Although his first name is in reference to the doctor, I'm hoping he'll grow up to be a spy like me. But I think Emma will be the next Scorpio spy. She is a spitfire, just like Robin was when she was younger", responded Robert._

 _"That's why Cameron and Spencer fight over her. If she's anything like Robin, she's a catch", interjected Laura._

 _"Don't remind me that my twelve-year-old granddaughter has boys fighting over her already", bemoaned Robert._

 _Lucky asked, "Excuse me? My son and Nikolas' son are fighting over Robin's daughter? Aren't they a little young for that?"._

 _Laura laughed, "Yes. It's very strange. It's like watching a little Lucky and a little Nikolas fighting over a little Robin. It's also very cute."_

 _"Yeah, for you it's cute. For me, it's painful. She's too young to talk about boys. I want her to skip that stage and go straight to being a super spy", said Robert._

 _"Do you guys think that Cam, Spencer, and Emma will be the next generation of Luke, Robert, and Laura?", questioned Lucky._

 _Luke replied, "No. Not at all. They will be so much better than us."_

 _"Why? You guys are legends. It would be a lot to live up to, let alone surpass", asked Lucky._

 _"Because they were raised by you, Elizabeth, Nikolas, and Robin. Four of the greatest people to ever walk this earth, in my opinion. They will have more heart and guts than we ever had", responded Laura._

 _Lucky sadly smiled. "Thanks, Mom. But, you have Elizabeth to thank for Cam. I didn't really raise the kid."_

 _"Maybe it's time you start", replied Laura._

Their conversation was interrupted when a WSB agent entered the room and announced, _"Tracy Quartermaine and Anna Devane are here."_

 _"What about Kevin Collins?", asked Laura._

 _"He's on his way. Luke, Robert, we have them in two separate rooms. Keep to the story. Go reunite with your loved ones", replied the WSB agent._

Luke and Robert left the room eager to reunite with Tracy and Anna. Lucky looked over and noticed a worried look on his mother's face. He said, _"Mom, they said Kevin is on his way. Don't worry. He'll be here as soon as you know it."_

 _"I know, I know. I just want to hug him and tell him I love him. I'm just impatient. You know me. It's one of my worst qualities", said Laura._

 _"I think all of your qualities are great. No bad ones."_

 _"Just the ones that made me yell at you when you were a kid", joked Laura._

 _Lucky laughed and said, "Yep. Those were the only ones. Every time you told me to read my summer reading books, I hated your persistence."_

 _"You are a good son. You had difficult moments like every child, but overall you are a joy", said Laura._

 _"You are an amazing mother", responded Lucky._

The mother and son hugged. Immediately following their hug, a WSB agent walked in and said, _"Kevin Collins is here. We'll guide him to this room. Lucky, you can go wait in the lobby. You are not a risk to be seen by the public."_

 _Before Lucky exited, he turned to his mother and said, "Good luck."_

About a minute after Lucky exited, Kevin walked in the door. Laura had her back turned to the door trying to prepare herself for her reunion with her beloved husband. Laura turned to face him and his eyes grew wide. She could tell he was absolutely in shock. Kevin couldn't believe what he was seeing. His dead wife is now appearing alive right in front of him. _"Laura? You're alive?", stuttered an astonished Kevin._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Kevin received a phone call from the WSB requesting his presence at the airport, he would never have guessed he would have the shock of his life. Kevin just finished a session with Franco and was going to buy some lunch at the hospital cafeteria when his phone rang. The voice on the phone was serious and requested that he come to the airport immediately. Kevin grabbed his keys and drove to the airport. After arriving at the airport, a WSB agent guided him to one of the interrogation rooms. He opened the door to the room and watched his presumed dead wife turn around and face him with her ever-stunning blue eyes. Kevin's jaw dropped. _"Laura? You're alive?", stuttered an astonished Kevin._

 _"Yes", whispered a teary-eyed Laura._

 _Kevin shook his head. "How is this possible? I buried you! You were dead! I had a funeral for you!"_

 _"Please, I'll explain everything. Please. Just let me hug you. I need to feel you. I need to really know that it's you in front of me and I think you need to feel me too", pleaded Laura._

Kevin ran up to his wife and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He couldn't believe he was holding her. She was alive. He felt her begin to sob into the crook of his neck. Kevin rubbed his wife's back trying to soothe her, meanwhile tears were silently streaming down his face. The woman who Kevin fell so deeply, madly in love with, the woman who changed his life in so many ways is alive and in his arms. _"I missed you. So damn much", Kevin whispered into Laura's ear._

 _"I missed you too", said a weeping Laura._

Kevin and Laura stopped hugging and held each other's hands. Kevin didn't want to let go in fear that she might disappear. _"Tell me what happened. If you didn't die, what happened?", asked Kevin._

 _Laura took a deep breath and said, "Let's sit down. I promise I'll tell you everything."_

Kevin moved a chair next to Laura's and held her hands once again. _"Okay. Tell me", he said._

 _"This story stays between us and only us. Okay, so I was supposed to come home in three days. After Spencer's doctor appointment, I took him back to school and went to go have brunch. As I was walking into this café when I was knocked out. I don't know how much time passed, but I woke up in a small room to the sound of Luke and Robert Scorpio arguing", relayed Laura._

 _"You were with Luke and Robert?"_

 _"Yes. We talked about what we all remember about getting trapped together and deduced that a Cassadine was behind our kidnappings and faked deaths."_

 _"Of course. It was Valentine. Nina said he was out of town doing business."_

 _"Yes. Anyway, we were on Ice Princess Island. The first island the Cassadines owned. We were ordered to go to the control room and meet with Valentine. He called me in_ _first and when I walked in, I was knocked out again. I woke up in a tunnel with wires and bombs around me."_

 _"How did you escape the tunnel?", asked Kevin._

 _Laura responded, "Valentine made Luke and Robert decide which one of them searched for me and which one stayed and helped him program the weather machine. Valentine wanted to freeze the world. His father left him instructions in his will on how to program it, but he left some blanks so he needed help from one of us."_

 _"Blackmail. One of Valentine's favorite past times. So, let me guess. Luke searched for you and became your hero once again", said Kevin._

 _"Yes, he found me, but I was the one who discovered which wire to cut. Thanks to you making me watch these mystery shows on television at night, I was able to figure out how Valentine's goons knocked us out and which wire to cut. So, you are my hero, mister."_

 _Kevin smiled. "So, what happened next?"_

 _"I guess Lucky called Tiffany Hill for help and they were on the island looking for all of us. Lucky found Luke and I in the tunnel and we escaped and ran back to the main_ _house to save Tiffany and Robert. During our search for Robert and Tiffany, we actually ran into Tiffany. Luke wanted a plan for dealing with Valentine. This is where you can't tell anyone this part of the story. I am only telling you because you deserve the truth. Everyone else I tell, the story changes after this."_

 _"Okay. I swear I won't tell anyone. So, what was the plan Luke came up with?", questioned Kevin._

 _Laura replied, "We decided to freeze Valentine like we did his father. We just thought if he wanted to live up to his father's legacy so desperately, then why not take him out_ _the same way we took Mikkos out. I was hesitant at first because he is Charlotte's father, but I knew it would be the only way to secure our freedom from him. Tiffany_ _took us back to the room where she left Robert and Valentine. In the room, Robert had Valentine on the ground. I gave passionate speech to him about why he deserves death. Luke, Robert, and Lucky took him to the freeze chamber and froze him. Robert called the WSB and here we are."_

 _"What is the WSB's story?"_

 _"That it was an accident. That he went to tamper with the freeze chamber and got locked inside. Are you disappointed in me? Ashamed of me?"_

 _Kevin was confused. "Why would I be disappointed in you? You did what you had to do to survive and come back to me. I don't care what you agreed to do to Valentine, you are with me now and that is all that matters."_

Laura leaned in and kissed her husband. Her hands went up and held his face in her hands. She felt him smile into the kiss. They broke apart and Kevin asked, _"So, can we_ _go home now?"._

 _"I'm not sure. I know the WSB wants to keep us in hiding until tomorrow morning for a press conference. But I would really like to go home and sleep in my pajamas and in our bed", replied Laura._

 _"I want that too. In case I haven't told you in the last five minutes, I really missed you."_

 _Laura smiled. "I really missed you as well. I just wanted to get off that island and back to you as quick as possible."_

 _A WSB interrupted and asked, "Are you finished in here?"._

 _"Yes. When can I go home?", asked Laura._

 _"The plan is to sneak you, Luke, and Robert out through a back entrance. We will take you all to your respective homes or safe places. You can sleep there tonight and we will_ _collect you tomorrow morning for the press conference. After the press conference, you are free to live normally again", replied the WSB agent._

 _"Thank you", said Laura._

 _"No problem. Now, come with me. It's time to sneak you out. Doctor Collins, you can go to the normal entrance of the airport and head home."_

Kevin and Laura kissed goodbye and Kevin departed the room to head home. Laura followed the WSB agent to the back entrance. Luke and Robert were already in the car and waiting for Laura by the time she hopped in the car. _"So, Angel how did Doc take your miraculous return?", asked Luke._

 _"He was surprised, but happy that I really wasn't dead. How did Tracy and Anna take your returns from the great beyond?", questioned Laura._

 _"Ahh. Spanky was surprised. She slapped me for scaring her and leaving her alone. She thought I did it on purpose. But once I explained that Valentine took me, she gave_ _me a big wet one. Spanky buns won't be taking me for granted anymore. She missed me", said Luke with a smirk._

 _"Anna was shocked, but once I told her Valentine was the mastermind she began kicking herself for not figuring it out. She said she couldn't wait to tell Robin that I'm really alive. I can't either. I might take a month's vacation and spend it with Robin and the kids. You know, when your death is faked you really start to miss you family?", joked Robert._

 _Laura laughed. "Are you staying at the Quartermaines', Luke?", she asked._

 _"Yeah. Only Monica is there. Tracy said Ned and Olivia took her kid to Disneyland or World. I forget which one. And Monica will keep her mouth closed until morning, so all is good. You staying at Anna's, Scorpio?", responded Luke._

 _Robert replied, "Yes, because she knows the details. Otherwise, I would have stayed at Mac's. But sometimes Mac doesn't know how to keep his trap closed, so I think I'll be safer at Anna's for the night."_

The trio remained silent because of utter exhaustion for the rest of ride to their respective houses.

* * *

When Laura walked into her and Kevin's house, she heard Kevin on the phone in the kitchen, with who she presumed to be Spencer, when he said, _"Thanks for staying at Elizabeth's tonight, kiddo. I have an early day tomorrow and I think it would be nice for you to spend time with your cousins. I'll pick you up as soon as all my appointments are finished. Good night."_ Kevin ended the phone call and set his phone on the kitchen counter. He walked over to Laura, brought her face to his and kissed her. Passionately. Laura didn't know how much time was passing or how much oxygen she was losing, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was back where she belongs: in Kevin's arms. Laura broke the kiss and seductively said, _"Take me to bed."_

Kevin smiled and grabbed Laura's hand leading her to their bedroom. Kevin couldn't believe that he was about to make love to his wife. His wife that he thought died and was never coming back. He was in such a low, down place after being told that Laura had died. He thought his life was over. He needed to show her and tell her what she means to him. He can't lose her again or to Luke Spencer. Once arriving in their room, Laura began to unbutton Kevin's shirt and kissed his chest after every button was opened. She could tell Kevin wasn't responding the way he normally does when they start making love. She looked up at him and said, _"What's wrong? Don't you want me?"._

 _"Of course I want you. I will always want you", replied Kevin._

 _Laura sat on the edge of their bed and Kevin followed. "So, why aren't you, I don't know, undressing me? Kissing me?", asked Laura softly._

 _Kevin took her hand in his and said, "I, uh, I don't know how to explain this. While I was driving home after seeing you, I began to think about your adventure. I began to wonder whether you somehow enjoyed it. Ugh! Laura, I'm overwhelmed right now. I buried you. I had to tell Spencer that one of the last people he has left on this earth died. I had to comfort a little boy while I was grieving myself. I know that you didn't purposely leave. Believe me. I know you wouldn't run off and not tell me or LuLu. But now I have myself questioning whether you want to be back. You were on an adventure with your old love and old adventure buddies. What if you want that life again? I know that this is stupid, but God dammit Laura I missed you so damn much. If I lost you again, I would just die."_

 _Laura was shocked. "You think I want to leave, for real? You think I want to leave you and our life for Luke?"_

 _"Laura, I know I am not the most exciting, adventurous man. I also know that Luke holds a very special place in your heart. You know me. I prefer the mellow, calmness of life. I don't like to chase down bad guys and jump out of airplanes. I like staying home and doing mundane things. But, I would do anything to make you happy. If letting you leave for real to get back with Luke would make you happy, I won't stop you."_

 _"Kevin, when I was young and naive, I loved that adventurous life. That kind of life was stability for me. But then I had children, and I had to grow up. I like mundane things too. You are what I want now and forever. I will always love Luke, but not in the way I love you. I love him as a former husband, father of my children, old friend kind of way. I love you like a woman loves a man. A woman who is completely, totally, unquestionably in love with the most handsome, kind psychiatrist the world could offer her. While I was practically kidnapped and almost killed, I thought about you constantly. You were always on my heart and mind. I want to be with you until the moment I take my last breath."_

 _Kevin wiped a tear that was falling from Laura's cheek. "I just love you so much. I can't bear the thought of losing you."_

 _Laura pulled Kevin into a hug. She said, "Don't think about it because it won't happen. I am yours, Kevin Collins. All yours. Now and forever."_

Laura returned to unbuttoning Kevin's shirt and threw it on the ground without a care in the world. She wanted to show her husband that she loved him more than anything the world could offer her. The two took their time loving one another and demonstrating the love the two have for one another. When the two became one, Laura looked Kevin directly in the eye and repeated a line of her wedding vows, _"I will love you every day for the rest of my life."_

* * *

In the still of the night, Laura and Kevin were lying in bed with Laura snuggled into Kevin's side. She was playing with the wedding band on his finger while he was filling her in on what she missed while she was kidnapped. _"So, basically Nina told Spencer that I didn't want him and that he should live with her, Valentine, and Charlotte at Wyndemere. How nuts was that?", said Kevin._

 _Laura rolled her eyes. "Well, what else could we expect from the woman that married Valentine knowing half of the horrible things he did and letting it go because he sang_ _her a song? How did Spencer take it?"_

 _"He ran away, of course. But, Tracy told me to think where you would run to and that's where Spencer would be. SO, I found him at the lot where you and Luke's house used to be. We talked and he knows that I love him with or without you in our lives. Even though I definitely prefer life with you."_

 _Laura smiled and kissed Kevin's shoulder in appreciation. "He is so lucky to have you in his life. I am lucky to have you. Speaking of Nina, how do you think she'll take the news about Valentine?", asked Laura._

 _Kevin replied, "Honestly, I don't care at all. She deserves it. But from a psychiatry stand point, she will be devasted. As much as we hate her and Valentine, they did love each other."_

 _"I do feel bad. I don't want anyone to lose the person they love, no matter how much I can't stand them", said Laura._

 _"You're a good person, Laura, with a huge heart. I would expect nothing less from you. Are you nervous for the press conference tomorrow?"_

 _"A little. Not for the actual press conference, but for people's responses, like LuLu. She'll be glad that Luke and I are alive, but then she'll move to anger because no one told her beforehand. Then, she'll move back to glad. It's the anger stage I dread."_

 _"Yeah, I understand why. The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree."_

 _"You better be talking about Luke's tree not mine, mister!", said Laura jokingly._

 _"I love your tree. You and Luke can be pretty fierce when you are both angry. I think she gets it from both of you", replied Kevin._

 _"That's true. Well, I think we better get some sleep. We have an early and busy day tomorrow. I can't wait to see LuLu and the kids and smother Spencer with kisses. I love all my grandkids, you know, but Spencer lost both his parents. He needs me the most."_

 _"He missed you. He was lost without you. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic when he sees you tomorrow, just like I was when I saw you."_

 _Laura kissed Kevin and said, "I love you."_

 _Kevin replied, "I love you too."_

Kevin went to sleep thanking his lucky stars that the woman he loves is alive and home safely tucked in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

LuLu was sitting on her couch typing up her next article with the television on as background noise. Nina just left from dropping Charlotte off for her week at LuLu's and informed LuLu that Valentine is still out of the country for business. LuLu was confused by Valentine's absence and wonder's what trouble he got himself into this time. LuLu's thoughts were interrupted by breaking news on the television. She looked up from her laptop and listened to what the reporter had to say. _"We are interrupting your regular programming for some breaking news at a press conference being held at the Metro Court Hotel in Port Charles, New York. We head over to Chuck now live while he listens to the conference."_

The camera pans to a podium and three seats to the right of it. A WSB agent walks up to the podium and begins speaking. _"Hello. Thank you all for coming. The World Security Bureau has called this press conference to reveal some vital information about Luke Spencer, Laura Spencer Collins, Robert Scorpio, and Valentine Cassadine."_

LuLu slammed her laptop shut when she heard the names of her parents and her nemesis. She wondered what the WSB has to say about her dead parents and Valentine. LuLu was devasted by the loss of her parents, but unlike Lucky, she knew she had to pull herself together for her family. LuLu grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. She knew she had to listen carefully. The WSB agent said, _"This will come as a shock to all of you in this room and listening from home, but Luke, Laura, and Robert are alive and well. They did not die. Valentine Cassadine had them kidnapped and faked their deaths. He took them to his family's Ice Princess Island. He was following instructions in his father's will to recreate the weather machine. If you all recall, almost forty years ago, Luke, Laura, and Robert stopped Mikkos Cassadine from activating the original weather machine for world denomination. Valentine assumed by kidnapping the three of them and putting them through torturous events that they would give him the information he needs to fulfill his father's plan. Valentine was tinkering with the freeze chamber and accidentally locked himself in while it activated. Valentine was killed in the freeze chamber. Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio discovered his deceased body in the chamber and immediately contacted the WSB. We went to the island to deal with the situation and bring Luke, Laura, and Robert home. They were accompanied by Luke and Laura's son, Lucky, and a mutual friend, Tiffany Hill Donnelly, who went to search for the trio. All five were looked at by physicians and received clean bills of health. And here are Luke Spencer, Laura Spencer Collins, and Robert Scorpio for all of you to see." He motioned for the door to open and for the trio to walk out._

LuLu couldn't believe what she was watching. She saw her mother walk into the room, followed by her father and Robert. She stared at her parents with tears welling in her eyes. LuLu noticed that her mother looks as beautiful as ever, even after experiencing another terrifying situation and that her father looks annoyed by all the press. She now understands why Lucky didn't stay in town: he was suspicious of their parents' deaths and needed to discover if they were really dead or actually alive. LuLu focused on the television and listened in as the press conference was coming to a close. _"We ask that you do not bother Luke, Laura, and Robert with questions. They have just experienced a traumatic experience and would like to reunite with their families and delve back into normal life. If you have any other questions, please contact the WSB. Thank you", said the WSB agent._ Luke, Laura, and Robert were escorted out of the room and off the screen.

LuLu picked up her phone and called Lucky. _"Hey sis, what's new?", asked Lucky nonchalantly._

 _"What the hell do you mean 'what's new'?! You are a son of a bitch, Lucky Spencer! Mom and Dad are alive and you didn't tell me!? Or you had a gut feeling that they were alive and didn't tell me your suspicions or even invite me to help you!? They are my parents too! I know you are more experienced in adventures than I am, but still. We are Spencers. We all know how to be adventurers!", yelled LuLu._

 _"Are you finished?"_

 _LuLu rolled her eyes. "Yes, Lucky. Now, answer my questions."_

 _"It wasn't until Tracy walked into the church and told me Dad was dead before I began to think something was up. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get your hopes up. I called Tiffany and told her what happened. We met up and she suggested Ice Princess Island. I found Dad and Mom. The three of us searched for Robert and Tiffany. We found them and Dad and Robert found Valentine. I couldn't contact you because one, the reception sucks on that island, and two, the WSB advised us not to say anything until after the press conference."_

 _"Did anyone else know that they are alive besides you and Tiffany before the press conference?"_

 _"Yes. Dad told Tracy, Mom told Kevin, and Robert told Anna."_

 _"So, Tracy and Kevin knew and didn't think to tell me? Their step child. Favorite step child I might add."_

 _"Lu, they couldn't say anything. Mom and Dad were only allowed to call one person to come and see them at the airport yesterday. They chose the people they are spending their life with. I know for a fact if you were in their place you would have called Dante instead of Mom and Dad."_

 _"Fine. Whatever. Are they okay? I mean really okay, especially Mom?", asked LuLu._

 _Lucky responded, "They are fine. I know you worry about Mom relapsing. I was worried too, especially on the flight home. She seemed so scared, but we talked and she's okay. You know Mom, she's stronger than any of us. She just needs someone to remind her of that and she's fine."_

 _"Okay, good. That's a relief. Well, I better get off the phone before Maxie calls me asking millions of questions."_

 _"Haha. Yeah. Good ole Maxie, aka Yenta Central. Hey Lu?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Don't be upset with mom for not calling you first. Behind Kevin, you're her number one. She needs you more than you think. You are her favorite after all."_

 _Lucky and LuLu simultaneously said, "Nah. It was Nikolas." Lucky and LuLu Laughed._

 _LuLu asked, "Hey Lucky?"._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Thank you for finding them. I know we have had our ups and downs, but no one else could have figured this puzzle out. You brought our parents home. Thank you. You are the best brother a girl could ask for."_

 _Again, Lucky and LuLu simultaneously said, "Nah. It was Nikolas." They both laughed and ended the phone call._

* * *

A couple hours after the press conference, LuLu heard a knock at her door. She just finished a conversation with Bobbie about the reappearance of Luke and Laura. It was her fifteenth phone call today discussing the breaking news. LuLu opened her door to see Elizabeth along with Cameron, Jake, Aiden, and Spencer. _"Sorry to show up unexpectedly, but Kevin texted me and said to bring the kids to your house. I am to assume he's going to come here with Laura. Can you believe it? Luke and Laura are alive! Isn't it great?", said Elizabeth._

 _LuLu ushered the group in and replied, "Yeah, its amazing. I'm still in shock but elated. I can't wait to wrap my arms around both of them. If Valentine wasn't already dead, I would kill him."_

 _"Did you tell Charlotte about Valentine?", asked Elizabeth._

 _LuLu frowned. "No. Not yet. I just told her about Mom and Dad, but I think I'll wait for Dante to come home or my mom to be here with me. I don't know what to say."_

 _"You're her mother. Anything you say will be perfect."_

 _LuLu smiled and thanked Elizabeth for her kind words. LuLu asked, "So, how's Spencer? He seems quiet. I would have thought he would be bouncing off the walls in joy over Mom not really being dead."_

 _Elizabeth responded, "I think he's in shock, but he needs to actually see your mom to believe it. He's already lost both parents and he doesn't want to get his hopes up for nothing."_

 _"That's what Lucky said about not telling me about his gut instinct that they were really alive. Wow, us Spencers have similar thought processes", said LuLu._

 _"I haven't been a Spencer in years", said Elizabeth._

 _LuLu grinned and said, "Like my dad says: Once a Spencer, always a Spencer."_

LuLu noticed that unlike Cam, Jake, and Aiden, who went to the play room to hang out with Charlotte and Rocco, Spencer sat in silence on the couch. His face was somber looking, but his eyes gave way that he was in shock. LuLu approached him and sat next to him on the couch. _"Hey, Spence. Are you okay?", asked LuLu._

 _Spencer looked up at LuLu and she noticed he was fighting back tears. "Spencer, what's wrong? She's alive and she'll be here soon. Kevin texted Elizabeth to bring you guys here for a reason. You should be happy that Grandmother is coming home."_

 _"Why didn't Kevin tell me last night? I was picked up by Aunt Elizabeth after school and Kevin called later and said he had early meetings. He lied to me. Why couldn't he tell me that Grandmother was alive? We are supposed to be a family!", explained Spencer._

 _"Honey, he couldn't tell you, just like Uncle Lucky couldn't tell me. I was mad too. I thought that she should have called us, Lucky told me that the WSB only allowed her one person to call and couldn't say anything until the press conference. Honey, Grandmother loves you. Kevin loves you. They wouldn't do anything to keep you out of the loop. The three of you are a little family and I'm sure that she can't wait to wrap you in her arms and never let you ago. You know, in one of her famous bear hugs", said LuLu._

 _"I really missed her when I thought she was dead. I know I come off as a spoiled rich kid with no heart who tends to over react, but I was a heartbroken orphan kid without her. Kevin was great, but it was like something was missing at dinner or at walks around the park. There wasn't anyone yelling at us to quit playing video games. Life became empty when Father died, but it became utterly incomplete without Grandmother", cried Spencer._

LuLu pulled Spencer in for a hug. LuLu realizes that underneath Spencer's tough façade, he is just a lost little boy. Valentine took away Spencer's world when he killed Nikolas, but he almost took away Spencer's sanity when he almost killed Laura. If Valentine was still alive, nothing would stop LuLu from rushing over to Wyndemere and strangling his little neck for what he has done, not only to Spencer but to her whole family.

LuLu and Spencer's moment was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

* * *

LuLu opened the door and saw her beloved mother standing outside. LuLu stifled a sob and ran into her mother's open arms. Kevin walked past the emotional mother-daughter reunion and sat next to Spencer on the couch. He whispered to Spencer, _"Sorry I didn't tell you, kiddo. I had to follow instructions. You know that you would have been my first call if I was allowed to say anything."_

 _Spencer patted Kevin's arm in understanding. He said, "I know."_

Laura and LuLu held each other as the sobbed in one another's arms. _"I missed you so much", sobbed LuLu._

 _"I missed you too, my sweet girl. Oh, I thought about you every second when I was on that horrid island", replied Laura._

 _"Promise you won't leave me for a very long time. I still need you, mama. More than you know."_

 _"I promise. And I need you, baby, more than you'll ever, ever know."_

LuLu guided Laura in the house continuing to hold her hand the whole way to the couch. Kevin hopped from the couch to the adjacent chair so Laura and LuLu could sit together. _"Before I take over the conversation, let me go get Elizabeth and the grandkids from the play room. I think a little someone wants one on one reunion time with Grandmother", said LuLu leaving the room._

Laura turned to Spencer and held her arms open. Spencer catapulted himself into Laura's open arms. Spencer began to cry in his grandmother's arms out of relief that she is really alive and back in his life. _"Are you really back? You aren't dead?", asked a tearful Spencer._

 _Laura wiped away Spencer's tears and said, "Honey, I am back and here to stay. Nothing. I mean nothing could keep me away from you."_

 _"I missed you so much", said Spencer._

 _"I missed you. Thank you, though", whispered Laura._

 _Spencer was confused. He asked, "For what?"._

 _"For keeping Kevin sane. You took care of him while he took care of you. Two of my favorite boys. You are growing up to be an excellent young man, but just quit with the running away shtick. It worries Kevin and I."_

 _"He told you? You have been back for around twenty-four hours and he spills every detail of our lives. Kevin have you no decency to keep these things to yourself", joked Spencer.  
_

 _Kevin and Laura laughed._

The little makeshift family's moment was interrupted by the voices of Laura's other grandchildren running towards her. Laura opened her arms and received an arm full of her beloved grandchildren. _"Grandma! I missed you so much!", exclaimed Rocco._

 _"Never leave again", said Aiden._

 _Jake said, "I really missed your hugs."_

 _Charlotte hugged Laura tight and said, "I really, really missed you. Mommy was said without you."_

Cameron was standing off to the side in silence. Laura knew that out of all her grandchildren, Cameron was the most complex. He doesn't always talk about his feelings, but when he does it means the world. She reached out, grabbed his hand, and winked at Cam _. "Life was lonely without you in it, Grandma. Really lonely", said Cameron squeezing his grandmother's hand._

Laura's eyes welled up with tears. She swears to herself that no one will ever take her away from these people ever again. The grandchildren let Laura go and Laura was able to reunite with her favorite daughter-in-law. Elizabeth whispered to Laura, _"Don't leave me again. You are the only mother I have ever had. I am not ready to live a life without you being a phone call away."_

 _Laura hugged Elizabeth tighter. "I love you, sweetie. You will always be my favorite in-law."_

Everyone gathered around in the living room while the grand kids updated Laura on school and everything else happening in their lives. Kevin observed how happy and relieved Laura looked being back where she belongs: home with her family. Aiden was in the middle of telling his soccer game story when the someone knocked on the door. Kevin got up to answer it, allowing LuLu to spend quality time with her mother without distractions. When he opened it, he was face to face with Luke Spencer, along with Tracy.

 _"Well, Doc, are you going to let us in? There's a draft out here", joked Luke._

Kevin stepped aside and let Luke and Tracy in the house. Luke approached his family, while Tracy stayed back with Kevin. Kevin watched as LuLu eyed her father, she jumped up into his arms and began telling him how much she missed him. He also noticed Laura watching the moment with her soulful eyes. _Tracy interrupted his thoughts when she said, "Don't be scared."_

 _"What?", asked a confused Kevin._

 _"Don't be scared that she's going to leave you. She's just watching her daughter reunite with her father. Laura likes sentimentality. You know that, I know that, the whole town of Port Charles knows that. Luke told me that him and Laura talked about their relationship on the island. He said that Laura talked about you like you discovered the sun and the stars. She loves you. Don't be scared. I've been there."_

 _"How did you get over the fear that Luke and Laura will one day reunite?"_

 _Tracy replied, "I just got over it when Luke told me about their conversation, but Laura and Luke are different. Luke will always need Laura. She is his heart and soul. Laura doesn't need Luke like that. She has a heart and soul. She needs someone to share it with and that person is you. She doesn't need someone to save her, she needs someone to go on the adventure with her."_

 _Kevin nodded and said, "If I have anymore questions on how to understand the Luke and Laura dynamic…"_

 _"You call me. I'll explain it to you. It's nice to have someone to share this weird dynamic with anyway. Scott was a waste of space, but you, I actually like you Kevin Collins", responded Tracy._

 _Kevin laughed. "You know, it might shock the world, but I like you too, Tracy."_

 _Laura interrupted their conversation when she yelled, "Hey you two! Come over and join the party! And come here Tracy! I missed my best friend."_

 _"You and Tracy are best friends?! A guy is gone from Port Chuckles for a few years and his two ex-wives who hated each other are now best friends. What did I miss?!", exclaimed shocked Luke._

The room erupted in laughter. Although this was a happy moment, LuLu knew that she would have to tell Charlotte about Valentine before Volcano Nina erupted.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

LuLu, Laura, and Tracy were in the kitchen preparing dinner for the group of people when Laura and Tracy noticed LuLu seemed off. She seemed distant. Tracy nodded at Laura indicating that she could be the one to ask LuLu what was wrong; she was her mother after all. _"LuLu, honey, are you okay?", asked Laura._

 _Lulu heavily sighed. "How do I tell my daughter that her father is dead? The man I hated most in the world is dead. I want to dance on his grave, but my daughter loved him. Worshiped the ground he walked on. How did I go about telling her before Nina comes barging here demanding to know what happened on that island and demanding to still have custody of Charlotte?"_

 _"First off, you fire that no good mob lawyer, Diane Miller. I will set you up with the best lawyer known to man. Second, screw that womb snatcher. You are this child's mother. You decide what's best for her", said Tracy._

 _Laura let out a chuckle. Tracy will be Tracy. "Honey, you are Charlotte's mother. You will know how to tell her this news. It will be heart wrenching, but you will get her through this. And then you do what Tracy not so eloquently said. She's your daughter, not Nina's. But, honey you need to tell her soon because knowing Nina, she will be here soon demanding to take Charlotte with her."_

 _"Will the both of you be there with me when I tell her? I need the two women who taught me to be a mother to be there when I break my daughter's heart?", asked a nervous LuLu._

 _"Are you sure you want us there?", asked Laura._

 _LuLu nodded. "Absolutely."_

 _Tracy and Laura nodded in agreement. Tracy said, "Well, let's do it. Now."_

LuLu entered the living room to retrieve her daughter. She saw Charlotte, the little girl with her Laura's eyes and the Spencer smile, sitting on Kevin's lap telling the group what happened at dance class the other day. Her daughter was smiling and had not a care in the world. In five minutes, LuLu was bound to break her daughter's heart. _"Charlotte, honey, can you come with me for a minute? I need to tell you something", said LuLu._

 _Charlotte jumped off Kevin's lap and walked towards her mother. "Sure Mommy."_

LuLu grabbed Charlotte's hand and guided her towards Charlotte's bedroom. Laura and Tracy followed sharing sympathetic smiles for what was about to occur. LuLu and Charlotte sat on the edge of Charlotte's bed while Laura and Tracy remained standing in the doorway. They wanted to remain close but not to intrude on a very difficult mother daughter moment. _"Mommy, what's wrong?", asked Charlotte._

 _LuLu deeply sighed. "Honey, you know how your Papa went out of town for business and said he would be back in a few weeks?"_

 _Charlotte nodded._

 _"Well, Charlotte, your Papa was in an accident."_

 _Charlotte became worried and anxious. "Will he be okay? When we he be allowed to come home?"_

 _LuLu's eyes began to well with tears. This was the moment she would have to break her daughter's heart. "Sweetie, he won't be coming back. I'm so sorry, but he died, sweetheart."_

 _Charlotte's jaw dropped and tears began to roll down her face. She whispered, "Are you sure, Mommy? Maybe he's just hiding away like he sometimes does to protect me."_

 _LuLu shook her head. "Not this time, honey. He's gone. I'm so sorry."_

Charlotte began to cry. LuLu gathered her daughter in her arms and rocked her. She looked up at her mother and Tracy attempting to ask them silently what else she could do. Laura gave LuLu a watery smile, proud of her daughter for handling the situation to the best of her ability.

 _"Mommy, did Papa go to Heaven?", asked a distraught Charlotte._

LuLu looked to Laura for help _. Laura kneeled next to Charlotte and said, "He sure did. He is up there right now looking down watching you. He will be with you wherever you go. All you have to do is look up to the sky and when you see the sun shine extra bright or the moon giving off a huge glow, you know that's your Papa with you."_

 _"Are you sure, Grandma?"_

 _"One hundred percent. That's what I do when I miss my son, Nikolas. It makes me feel closer to him", responded Laura._

 _"There's no one who can replace your father. Trust me, sweetie. I would know. But, you have a lot of people around you who love you. You have your mom, Dante, Rocco,_ _your Grandma Laura and Grandpa Luke. You even have Kevin, a professional listener. We all love you and will be here for you", interjected Tracy._

Charlotte smiled and hugged both Laura and Tracy. _"Mommy, can I skip dinner tonight? I don't feel like eating", asked Charlotte. "I just miss Papa and want to stay in my room. Is that okay?"_

 _LuLu hugged Charlotte tighter. "Sure, Sweetheart. Whatever you need. Do you want me to stay with you? Or do you want to be all alone?"_

 _"Can you stay with me? Please", replied Charlotte._

 _"Of course. Of course, Honey. Mom. Tracy. Can you guys finish prepping dinner? Please", said LuLu._

 _"No problem", responded Laura. Tracy and Laura went to leave the room when Laura turned back towards her daughter and granddaughter. She said, "I love you, Charlotte._ _Your Papa would be so proud of you."_

 _"Thank you, Grandma."_

* * *

Laura entered her and Kevin's bedroom after preparing herself for bed. Spencer fell asleep about an hour ago after an emotional and exhausting day. Kevin and Laura told Spencer about Valentine's death. Spencer reacted just as they thought he would: ecstatic. Laura warned Spencer about acting joyful around Charlotte. Spencer agreed that he would hold his joy for Valentine's demise on the inside. He understands what Charlotte is going through. She just lost one of her beloved parents, although she still has her mother to rely on, Spencer can sympathize with her.

 _"So, how does it finally feel to be back to normality?", asked Kevin as Laura got under the covers._

 _Laura sighed. "Like heaven. I never want to separated from any of you again."_

 _"How did Charlotte take the news? I noticed she or LuLu weren't at dinner?"_

 _Laura frowned. "She was upset, quite naturally. But, she has an excellent mother to help her through this grief. As much as I hated Valentine, I did break my heart to watch Charlotte receive that devastating news."_

Before Kevin could reply to Laura, Spencer came bursting in their room to tell them someone was at the door and they seemed really angry. Kevin and Laura put their robes on and went to answer the door. Spencer remained hidden on the stairwell wanting to eavesdrop on their uninvited guest. Kevin opened to the door to find a very pissed off Nina standing on their doorstep. Before Laura or Kevin could question Nina's presence, she shoved herself through the door way past Kevin and Laura and began to rant. _"You Spencers have a lot of nerve! My husband is dead and I know its because of this nut case over here and her sick ex-husband!", yelled Nina._

 _"Hey!", Kevin exclaimed. "You do not have any authority to call my wife a nut. You are the women who cut a baby out of someone else's womb! If anyone is a nut here, and I would know, it would be you!"_

 _"Excuse me! My husband is dead and its because of your wife!"_

Laura noticed that Kevin was losing his cool. His hands clenched into fists and his breathing was labored. It was her turn to defend herself. _"Your husband did not die because of me. He made a mistake. It's his own fault he died. If anyone should be angry, it should be myself, Luke, and Robert. Valentine had us kidnapped and our deaths faked! If anyone is considered psychotic, it would have to be Valentine!"_

Nina let out a deep breath. _"Listen, my husband is dead! Gone! You were able to come home to your family and live happily ever after-"_

Laura interrupted Nina. _"Happy ever after? You think my life is a fairy tale? Listen, Nina, your husband was psychotic. He wanted to take over the world and the only way he thought he could achieve world domination was by kidnapping and faking deaths. My life is not a fairy tale. It sometimes can be considered a night mare. I'm sorry the man you love is dead and your heart is aching, but I am not sorry Valentine is out of my life."_

Nina nodded. _She pointed at Laura and said, "That's the issue. You still have a husband. You were probably in bed, cuddling, relishing in the fact that you are with the man you love. I can't do that anymore. He's gone. I don't give a damn that he hurt you. I never did. I loved him. I let every horrible thing he did get pushed under the rug because he was the man that stole my heart. I would think you of all people would understand. Two words: Luke Spencer."_

 _Laura replied, "Luke never killed someone's son for fun. Luke never attempted to kidnap an innocent child for fun. Luke wasn't an innocent man, but he was a good man. Was he a brooding Cassadine, which I have to agree I once found attractive? No. You can not compare my love story with Luke to your two-year dalliance with Valentine."_

 _"Luke raped you! He raped you! Did you forget that? You pushed that under the rug and spread your legs for him some months later, like some whore!", Nina yelled._

 _"HEY! Get the hell out of my house. You do not get to speak to my wife that way," Kevin said with anger in his voice._

Nina moved towards the door and turned around before exiting. _"Valentine's blood is on your hands, Laura. Don't you ever forget that."_

Once Nina left, Kevin locked the door and joined Laura on the couch. Laura sat with her head in her hands. Kevin began to rub her back soothingly. _"Laura, what Nina said about Valentine's blood being on your hands. That's not true. You didn't kill him."_

Laura looked up at Kevin with tears brimming in her eyes. _"I agreed to it, Kevin. I may not have pushed the button, but I agreed to it. She's right."_

 _"No! She's not Laura. You, Luke, Robert, Tiffany, and Lucky were in a fight or flight situation. The only way you would have made it out of there alive was to stop him, kill him."_

Laura sighed. _"You are only saying that as my husband. I want your honest, opinion as a human, as a psychiatrist. As anything but my husband. Please."_

Kevin grabbed Laura's hands. _"Laura, this man took you and faked your death. He was going to kill you if you weren't found by Luke. He was going to kill you if you didn't give him the information he wanted. The only way to break free was to fight. The only weapon was the freeze chamber. As a group, the five of you decided that was the best option. You had a WSB agent agree that freezing him was the best option. You did not murder Valentine Cassadine out of joy or fun. You agreed to the freeze chamber as a way of survival. This is coming from a psychiatrist's point of view, not your husband's."_

Laura hugged Kevin. _She whispered in his ear, "Thank you. For everything."_

* * *

Laura, Kevin, and Spencer were sitting in Alexis' office waiting to meet with her. Laura received a phone call during breakfast from Alexis, who happened to be Valentine's lawyer, requesting to meet with her and Spencer sometime today regarding the Cassadine estate. Laura was slightly confused over the request because she just assumed everything would go to Nina and Charlotte.

 _Alexis entered the room and said, "Hello. So sorry to keep you all waiting. I was on the phone with Molly, and Spence, you know her, once she starts talking she never stops."_ Everyone laughed. _Alexis sat down and said, "Well, I am sure you are wondering why I called to meet with you. So, let's get right to the point. Spencer, you are the rightful heir to the Cassadine estate. Always were. Valentine forged Mikkos' will. The WSB searched Wyndamere after Robert requested a search to be made to make sure there were no other diabolical plans in motion. In a security box, they found a document. It was Mikkos' will. They brought it to my attention. I compared the one currently in Valentine's files and the newly found copy. The one the WSB found in authentic. Valentine forged his."_

Laura, Kevin, and Spencer were all in shock. Spencer's jaw dropped at the new revelation. Laura looked to Kevin in utter shock and confusion. _"What does the true will say? Are you sure Spencer is the heir? I mean, I am just so confused and shocked. How did Valentine forge one that even you believed? No offense," questioned Kevin._

 _Alexis responded, "It was Valentine. He covers his tracks. I'm sorry that I never caught on to the fact that the will was fake. I truly apologize. The will states that the eldest son's first-born heir will continue to inherit the estate. The estate would only be able to go to another child in that generation if all of the eldest son's heirs are dead. Stavros is dead, Nikolas is dead, but Spencer is not. It was yours all along, Spence. Wyndamere, the islands, the boats, cars, horses, money. Everything is yours."_

Spencer remained silent. He couldn't believe what Alexis just told him. He just got the world handed to him, but he wasn't fully happy. _He asked, "What if I don't want all of it?"._

Laura, Kevin, and Alexis looked at Spencer in confusion. The idea that the spoiled, rich kid doesn't want the family fortune seemed unfathomable.

 _Laura asked, "Honey, what do you mean? Are you saying you don't want the Cassadine estate?"._

 _Spencer took a deep breath and explained, "Nothing will bring back my father. Is it great to be told that I inherited everything? Sure, but after being with you and Kevin for the last two years, I changed. I learned stuff like multiple houses and horses and money will never replace my father. Things like that will make me happy for a moment, but not forever. I want some of the estate, like money to put away for college for not only me but all my cousins. I want the house on Lake Como for Nana Lesley because she loved it. But Wyndamere, I don't want to live there anymore. It wouldn't be the same without father. I belong with you and Kevin. Kevin's house is my new home. Maybe I could turn Wyndamere into a new Port Charles attraction where people could ride my horses and do other stuff that I can't think of right now, but do you understand what I am saying? I don't need the whole estate. I would like parts but not all."_

 _Kevin smiled and replied, "I think that is wonderful Spencer. I am proud of you, Kiddo."_

 _"Is he able to do that, Alexis?", Laura asked._

 _Alexis responded, "I will have to look into the finer details of the will and the estate, but I am fairly certain that you can do this, Spencer. And, I agree with Kevin. I am so proud of you."_

 _Laura said, "Your dad would be too, Sweetheart."_

Spencer smiled. _"Thank you."_

* * *

 _"I can't believe she said that to you. I tried to put up with her for Charlotte, but I always thought she was a crazy bitch, "said LuLu._

LuLu and Laura were in the Quatermaine foyer discussing Laura's argument with Nina before heading into the living room with the rest of the family. LuLu wanted to throw one huge family dinner before Luke and Tracy went off traipsing around the globe again, but soon realized her house wouldn't have enough space for everyone. So, Tracy offered to have the whole Spencer gang over at the Quatermaine's for one final dinner.

 _"I know. I was two steps away from slapping her, but Kevin intervened and told her she had to leave," replied Laura._

 _"I can't believe she said that about Dad. How is he like Valentine? I know Dad has done a lot of horrible things, but none as horrible as Valentine."_

 _"Who said what about me?", interrupted Luke._

Laura rolled her eyes. _"Were your ears burning, Mr. Nosy?"_

Luke chuckled. _"No. I was chatting with Doc and noticed two of my favorite girls weren't around. So, I came to look for you."_

 _LuLu said, "Well, I better go check that Cook Two didn't kill Olivia in the kitchen. Or vice versa. You two keep talking."_

 _LuLu left and Laura said, "The one thing our daughter did not get from either of us was subtlety."_

 _"Very true. She's a straight shooter. Sometimes it works and other times it doesn't," Luke said._

Laura nodded.

 _"So, are you going to tell me who said what about me? You know I hate being out of the loop," said Luke._

Laura motioned for Luke to sit with her on the stairs. She said, _"It was Nina. She came knocking on our door late at night the other day. She blamed me for Valentine's death. When I told her that I am not sorry that he is dead, she compared you to Valentine. Saying that the both of you are one in the same."_

 _Luke replied, "Laura, that's nothing. So, what she compares me to that bastard. I've been called worse."_

 _"That's not what really bothered me."_

Luke saw the change in Laura's eyes. They looked darker and hurt. Luke put his hand gently on Laura's shoulder. _"Laura, what did Nina say that bothered you?"_

 _"She brought up the rape. She said you raped me and a few months later I spread my legs like some whore. She also said that I will carry Valentine's blood on my hands_ _forever."_

Luke's blood boiled. Who was this woman to say these things to the only angel to walk around Port Charles and steal his heart. _Luke gently turned Laura's face towards him and said, "You, Laura, are not a whore nor a murderer. What transpired between us all those years ago is confusing, even for us. You didn't ask for me to rape you. When we slept together at Beecher's Corners, we made love. We became one. Laura, if you asked myself, Kevin, or even Scott Baldwin, we would all tell you that you don't give yourself easily. We have to win your heart. And being a murderer, you are not. You did not kill Valentine. I did. I pressed the button. Not you. There is no blood on your hands, little lady."_

 _"I killed before, Luke. David Hamilton, one of Scully's men. I killed them and got away with it. I have blood on my hands, Luke," Laura said as she began to cry._

 _"Laura, David Hamilton played with your mind and heart. He played you. And one of Scully's thugs, you shot him before he was going to kill me. You don't kill for fun or because you planned it. You killed out of self-defense."_

Laura didn't respond. She kept wiping tears away and trying to avoid eye contact with Luke. _Luke said, "Laura, you are the one angel to ever walk into my life. I know you aren't perfect, but your heart is. Everyone in that room over there can attest to the fact that you have a pure and good heart. How do you think you could have gotten three men with totally different personalities to fall madly in love with you and two of them have loved you for over thirty years? Your heart, darlin'. And don't let this psycho bitch Nona-"_

 _"Nina," Laura interrupted with a laugh._

 _"Nina. Nona. Whatever. Don't let what she said get to you. She doesn't know you like everyone else. She doesn't know the goodness and pureness which is you. She was contaminated by Cassadine thinking."_

Laura launched herself into Luke's arms. _"Thank you. Truly, Luke. Thank you."_

Luke smiled. _"Anytime you need a boost, I'll be happy to help, but I think I know a shrink in that room over there that would be more than happy to boost your spirits."_

 _Laura replied, "I know and he did that night. He does every day. I think I just need to hear it from you because no one understands us like we do. Everyone tries, but they aren't us."_

 _Lucky opened the door to the Quartermaine's living room and said, "Hey, are you guys joining the party or not? This might be the last time the Spencer family both near and extended are all under one roof. Come on."_

Luke and Laura laughed and Luke helped Laura up off the stairs. _"Come on, Angel. Our wacky family doesn't know how to party without the dancing king and queen themselves."_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

I just want to say thank you to everyone who read this little story of mine. I know it wasn't perfect by any means, but I appreciate all your comments. Thank

you for putting up with my erratic updates because of my school schedule. All of you made my first fanfic writing experience a great one!


End file.
